


Lost in Paradise

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/M, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Pain, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After being kidnapped by Black and Zamasu, Vega is stuck with the demonic duo. As Black tries to get her to admit her feelings by using dark motives, Goku must come face to face with his own feelings for the princess. Will he be able to save the woman he loves in time? FemVegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will update on Sundays

Vega sighed to herself as Trunks prepared the time machine. They were getting ready to go forward. To her side, Kakarot stood there with a massive grin. It looked like he was going to enjoy himself. The princess looked out the window, looking at her husband. Bloomer didn’t look happy about any of this. Their son in both timelines was the result of a one-night stand between them. She only stayed for her son at this point. Both of them knew this. They appeared as a couple, but in reality, Bloomer had gone back to Yamchi. Not that Vega minded. She was given a good home and the gravity room. She was able to be around her son as much as she wished, but there was still something in the back of her mind that asked for more.

The princess looked down at her future son as he hit the final button that would land them in the future. She had seen Black earlier and had been taken aback by how similar the tyrant looked to Kakarot. When Trunks had said that the aggressor liked like the Earth Saiyan, she found it hard to believe. This Black had a considerable amount of power, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of the vessel he was using or because of the person within. She shook her head, if that had really been Kakarot, the ki’s would have matched. She looked around at the apocalyptic future before being interrupted.

“Vega?” Her eyes turned to look up at the clown. He gave her a smile. “What’cha thinking about?”

She gave him a smirk. “Just thinking about how fun it’s going to be to punch that face of yours in.”

Goku frowned. “Really? But it’s not me.” Earth’s hero really thought that she was over their rivalry, but it turned out that was far from the truth.

“Like that matters.” Vega grinned back. “I’ll take any chance I can get. Besides, when was the last time I got to take you on seriously? Beating up that false you will be a pleasure.”

Earth’s hero sighed, then looked over at Trunks. “Where to?”

Trunks smiled. “They must have moved the base since I left.” As they walked around, they found two of the survivors that led them back to the base. Upon entering, Trunks came face to face with a young woman. As Vega saw it, they appeared to be in love. She couldn’t help but smile at the two of them as they spoke.

Next to Vega, Goku looked over at her. He stared back at the happy couple, then back at the princess. He gave her a grin, only for her to scowl at him and turn away. The warrior sighed, staring back at Mai and Trunks. Would it hurt the princess to be nice to him? They were friends now. He would have had more time with his thoughts, but they were led away from the group. He had to focus on the fight ahead, not on anything Vega said to him. Hell, the princess wasn’t even looking at him, so he shouldn’t be paying her any mind.

Mai explained the situation to them, only for them to move out seconds later. Goku left with Vega, Trunks trailed behind them as they looked for Black. The earth saiyan couldn’t believe how destroyed the planet was. Sure, he had seen destruction before, but not like this.

Again, Goku didn’t have time to say anything as Black appeared. The darker version of himself chuckled as he greeted them. “I wasn’t expecting a party.”

Goku walked forward, only for Vega to get in his way. “I’ll get rid of him. Remember, what I said earlier,” the princess said confidently.

Earth’s hero watched her fly up as the fight began. For some reason, Goku felt on edge. He watched the fight, smirking as Vega went blue. She had the upper hand throughout the fight and was about to make the finishing blow when she was struck by another. Goku turned to find Zamasu standing there. The Kai laughed as Black changed form. The strange pink hair stood out amongst the darkness around them. But that wasn’t what caught Goku’s attention. Black formed a Ki blade and thrust it through the princess’s armor.

In one go, Goku transformed up to his own blue form, only to be deflected by Zamasu. The battleground around them became fierce, but in the end, they weren’t good enough. Trunks was knocked to the ground by the Kai, leaving Goku in the air with Black. The darker version of himself smirked. “You shouldn’t have come here, Son Goku.” Goku was punched in the gut as Black whispered in his ear. “Now I can take everything away from you.” Earth’s hero was slammed in the back, sending him back to Earth.

Goku could barely pull himself up. He looked over at Trunks, who was doing the same. Smoke bombs surrounded them before the warriors passed out. Mai moved quickly, tossing both of them in the time machine before getting in herself. They didn’t have that much time and disappeared just as Black attempted to blast the time machine.

The false saiyan chuckled, going out of his new form. He could see Zamasu getting lower to the fallen princess. Black flew closer, stopping the kai from landing the final blow. “Why not? She’s just a mortal.”

Black grinned darkly. “Trust me. We need her alive.”

“No, we don’t,” the immortal argued, only for Black to grab his shirt with a deranged smile.

“Son Goku and the others will return for their princess,” Black leaned down, scooping her up in his arms. He grinned down at her with sinister intentions. “Imagine it, Zamasu. It would be the greatest torture we could inflict.”

“I don’t understand,” the kai began.

Black kept his eyes on the maiden in his arms. “You will see. As I said, my friend, trust me. Wait for my glorious plan to come to fruition.” He flew up. “Let’s get back to that cabin. We need to get her healed.”

Zamasu shook his head as Black flew off. He didn’t like the look of this at all.

* * *

 

The time machine appeared back in the present. Everyone fell out onto the lawn, just for the younger Trunks to see. The boy called for his father, only for Bloomer to freak out. Everyone was dragged inside, excluding Mai. Senzus were passed around and all of them were placed into shock as kid Trunks asked about his mother.

Goku tensed up, believing that Vega was dead. Black and Zamasu wanted all of them dead. He started to think of ways to use the dragonballs when Yamchi walked in. The saiyan wondered why she was here. Only to have more questions when Bloomer went over to her. They spoke for a second before Bloomer pulled the z fighter into a hug.

Suddenly, the Earth saiyan was angry. “What are you doing? Vega’s out there in danger and you’re messing around with another woman!” Goku was beyond angry. Vega could be dead and they were acting like it was nothing.

Bloomer sighed. “Goku, Vega and I are married… but,” he looked away, not wanting to really say it.

“But what?!” Goku snapped, his mind thinking only of the princess.

“It’s just for show,” Yamchi answered, crossing her arms. “They had to make a family for Trunks. It’s just that simple.” The younger Trunks had already run off, giving her a chance to spill her guts.

“Do you really think I could ever be enough for her? Do you know how hard it was to please her in the bedroom?” Bloomer snapped. “It was a one-night stand, we had to do something about the paparazzi!”

Goku stood there in shock. All of this time, he really thought that Vega and Bloomer were in love. “She may be dead. The last thing I want to hear from you right now is complaints.” His voice had fallen an octave making it sound much like Black’s had.

Bloomer held his ground, only for the older Trunks to glare at him. “She protected me. She’s a changed woman. At least show a bit of respect right now.” The scientist could see that he had lost some of the respect his son had for him. But that didn’t seem to deter him.

Goku walked around, heading outside. He needed some fresh air after all of that. He took a deep breath, thinking about Vega. Was she alive? He shook his head to himself. Something, he didn’t know what, told him that she was alive. He breathed easier. Vega was strong. Even if she was being held against her will, she would not yield herself to anyone. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about the princess. The time machine would be fixed and they would return to the future. He would find where Black was keeping her. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Vega broke out on her own. That did sound like her.

Earth’s Hero would have continued his thoughts, but was pulled away as his wife walked across the lawn. It looked like Bloomer had called Chichi. He sighed to himself. It looked like he had a lot of explaining to do. Gohan was at her side looking very confused. “Dad, what’s going on?”

“You were supposed to be looking after the fields!” Chichi snapped. Not noticing Trunks standing there.

Gohan looked over at Trunks. “Is there something going on?” Sure, he had seen the time traveler before this, but Trunks never said anything about any danger.

“Chichi, there’s an emergency. I can’t go back to the fields,” Goku argued, as his wife walked up to him. She attempted to grab his ear and pull him away, but the saiyan growled, causing her to back up. “Could you listen to me for once!”

Chichi stared at her husband in fear. This wasn’t like him at all. “Goku…”

“Dad, you can’t…” Gohan argued, getting angry on his mother’s behalf.

“This is all my fault,” Trunks stated, getting everyone’s attention. “My timeline is in trouble. I came back here for help. Goku and my mother decided to help me, but now my mother is locked up in my timeline as a prisoner or…” Trunks didn’t want to finish his sentence. Everything had been going so well. His mother accepted him now. It looked like they could have a normal relationship, but now…

“She could be dead,” Goku stated, becoming serious. He began to walk away from the group. “But it isn’t like Vega to die in such a way. They will keep her alive.” The third class wondered if Black shared some of his memories, if that was the case, Vega was in more trouble than he originally thought.

Gohan followed his father. “What do we do now?” he asked. Why hadn’t Trunks told him about the danger when he visited? He would have helped out.

Chichi gathered her resolve. “If you have to wait, you can look over the fields really quickly.”

Goku snarled. “I will train. That bastard is stronger than my blue form.” He hated to admit this. Now he understood why Vega hated being under him. She hated feeling this helpless and weak.

Chichi sighed looking over at Gohan. “See if you can get through to him.”

Gohan began to sweat. It was odd. He had never felt afraid of his father before. “Dad, it might be good to…” He stopped right there, knowing that it would be best to not anger his father more.

As the arguing continued, they were greeted by more visitors. Piccolo and Krillin had come to see what the commotion was about. Gohan wished he could have warned them to stay away, but his father only grinned upon seeing them. “Looks like almost everyone’s here. We’re going to need all of the power we can get,” Goku stated, confusing his friends.

“Where’s Vega?” Krillin asked. The last time he had seen her was when Trunks first came back. It didn’t seem normal for her to have disappeared.

“My mom’s been kidnapped by Black,” Trunks answered. “She’s still in my timeline.”

“Black?” Gohan asked, looking around. Was he really that shut out of the group nowadays?

Goku growled. “We’ll talk about him later. Now is the time to train.” The saiyan walked forward, looking over everyone’s clothes. “Return here soon. I expect to see you and Krillin in a gi,” Goku said to his son.

Gohan backed away, feeling frightened. His father was normally calm and carefree. Something was seriously wrong with him. Did this Black do something to him?

Trunks walked forward. “We can train while we wait for them to return.” He could sense how foreboding Goku had become, but instead of feeling frightened of him, Trunks wanted to know why. His mother was kidnapped, that shouldn’t have affected Goku in the slightest. Maybe it was the fact that Black had his face. Only time would tell him the answer.

Piccolo nodded. “We can use the gravity room until they get back.” He looked over at Gohan. “Don’t take what’s happening too hard.”

Both half saiyan and human felt confused by the Namekian’s comment, but weren’t given any time to prepare themselves as Goku forced them to separate into groups.

As Trunks and Piccolo entered the gravity room, Goku felt a presence behind him. Chichi was there, glaring at him. “If you think I’m leaving, you can forget it,” the housewife snapped.

Goku didn’t even look at her. “You’ll have nothing to do.”

With that she launched into another argument with him, allowing all of Bloomer’s neighbors to watch as their marriage began to disintegrate.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Vega woke up, looking around at the strange room she was in. As she tried to pull herself up, she felt a horrible pain in her chest. She was going to hiss, when she realized that her armor was gone…as was her jumpsuit. Someone had undressed her. She felt around her body, looking for any sign of foul play, but found none. See was still wearing her bra and underwear. It seemed that she hadn’t been touched. Nor could she smell a man on her.

The door opened and she glared at the intruder. “Well, well, well, it seems that sleeping beauty is awake.”

Her gaze remained sharp as Black walked over and sat on the bed. “Where are my clothes?”

Black smirked to himself. “You know, you have quite the body. I couldn’t help but take a peek.”

She attempted to kick him off the bed, but he moved his hand back, stopping her feet in place. “Let go of me!”

Black only chuckled. “You think I’m going to listen to you? You’re my prisoner. You have nothing to bargain with me.” The dark saiyan said, running his hand up her leg. “Unless you wish to humor me?”

Vega looked back at him, disgusted by his advances. “Over my dead body!” she hissed, only for him to pin her against the bed. “Get off of me!”

The false saiyan grinned. “I just can’t help it. I have his body, therefore, I know everything about Son Goku.”

“What does that have to do with…?” Vega began only to be cut off.

“Which means, I know quite a bit about you, Princess.” Black grinned as she continued to glare at him. “I can see it in your eyes. You try to deny it, but it’s there.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked. “And for the last time, get off of me!”

Black grinned, then surprisingly pulled off of her. She didn’t relax though. There was no way she was going to let her guard down around him. “The one called Son Goku. What are your feelings?” the false saiyan inquired.

Vega held her glare. “He’s a clown. What is your point?!” The last thing she wanted to do was talk with this creep. If she wasn’t so weak right now, she would have blasted him for being so careless around her.

Black kept grinning. “So, you find my face to be that of a clown? How interesting.” He stood from the bed. “Do you happen to like clowns, Princess?”

“No.” She kept her eyes on him, trying to guess what he was going to do next. “They’re nothing but walking jokes.”

“But what of Son Goku? Do you find him to be a joke?” Black questioned.

“What’s with all of these questions? If you know everything about Kakarot, you would know that we are comrades on the battlefield.” Seriously, what was Black trying to play at?

The false saiyan turned back to look at her. “You’ve hidden your feelings well. How long have you been burying them?” He was getting closer to her, reveling how hard she was placing up her shields. The princess had to be good at keeping her walls up.

“What feelings?” Vega snapped. Sure, there had been a time when she entertained the notion of being with Kakarot, but that ended the moment she got back from Namek. They could be nothing but rivals and comrades. It was better this way.

“I find it odd that two of the last saiyans, one man and one woman, didn’t at least try to bring back their race. I believe that goes against the ways of nature, does it not?” Black said, sitting back on the bed. He could see that pieces of the wall she had put up were starting to chip away.

“You need more than two individuals to bring back a race of people,” Vega said clearly, she reminded herself that she needed to stand her ground. “It would do us no good to mate and bring children into the world, only for those children to end up making more half breeds or deviling into incest.” She scooted over, not wanting him to touch her.

“That makes sense. So, the two of you have talked about this?” Black looked her in the eye, he already knew the answer to the question he asked her.

Vega looked away. “No. It would never happen anyway.” She cursed herself for giving him an opening as his next move was to grab the side of her face.

“Did you want it to happen? Answer me, Princess. Did you desire Son Goku for yourself?” He could see her trying to advert her gaze. “So, you just weren’t as good as his human wife, then? You compared yourself to her. He’ll never leave her side.”

Vega tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong and her body was still damaged from the earlier battle. “No, he’s not good enough for me!”

Black chuckled. “Oh, how I love it when people lie. It’s all over your face. You have been found out. The princess of all saiyans loves a third-class clown that won’t take her. This is rich.”

She pulled up her hand and punched him, but Black didn’t move, blood did drip down from his nose, but he only smirked. “Let go of me!” Black still refused to let go of her face.

Black kept his smirk in place. “So, you settled on a human. Only to appease the child you bore. That doesn’t sound like a proud saiyan princess. It makes you sound like a weak-minded, feeble human.”

“Shut Up!” Vega snapped, only to be silenced in the strangest way possible. Black had leaned forward, kissing her. Her eyes went wide as millions of questions flew through her head. His lips moved against hers, wanting her to respond, but she only tried to push him away. Not only was she shocked, but at the same time she was repulsed by his advances.

Black pulled off, licking his lips. “You’re sweeter than I thought you would be.”

Vega pulled herself up, but hissed in pain. “You bastard!”

The dark saiyan grabbed her arms, pushing her against the headboard and holding her there. “You know, Princess, you don’t have to be weak anymore.” He watched her face, looking for an opening. “I know who you used to be. Our plans are not that much different. I would even say that you and I are not that much different.” Vega remained speechless. “Think about what I have to offer you, Princess. I look like the man you cannot reach. Unlimited power and destruction of the scum of existence, all can be yours.”

Vega shook her head. “I’m not that person anymore. You can’t control me like some puppet! I will not betray my son!”

Black leaned back in, kissed her lips once more. “I will return soon. Think over my words carefully, Princess. For when the final curtain falls, you shall see that I was right.” He touched the side of her face, then gave her what looked like a genuine smile. “You really are beautiful.”

Vega growled as she fired a weak ki blast at him as he walked out the door, leaving a small spot where the wood had burned. Staring at it, she knew she was in big trouble. If she was this weak now, how long would it take for her to get back to form? Black was trying to play mind games with her. She wasn’t a puppet. The princess had already proven that…at least, she hoped so.

* * *

Goku continued to argue with his wife. Chichi was not listening to him at all. She wanted him to come home, but he had work to do here. Did she not understand the danger they were all in?

Bloomer and Yamchi came out of the house. They noticed the arguing couple and stayed off to the side. Piccolo and Trunks came out of the gravity room as Krillin and Gohan returned.

Gohan was preparing to ask a couple questions as the sky turned black and a hole opened up. Goku glared over at the false saiyan as he appeared in their time. Gohan stared up at the man who had his father’s face. What was going on?

Black didn’t charge them, he only grinned at all of them. His eyes found the time machine and he aimed at it. Before anyone could do anything, the time machine was destroyed. Hunks of metal twisted as they exploded into nothing.

Goku growled up at the man with his face as he got into a fighting position. “If you’ve come for a fight, I’m ready for you.” He already knew that he was no match for Black. If Chichi had given him some time, he could have gotten closer, but now he was fighting the false saiyan with the same power he had before.

Black only cackled. “You think I came for a fight? After how I decimated you last time, I doubt you can stop me.” He stayed in place. “I just came to tell you that you’ll never find her.”

Goku felt a surge of anger and dove to attack Black, only for the false saiyan to grab his fist. He was about to prepare another attack, when he caught a heavenly smell on Black’s body. That smell was all too familiar. He snarled. “What did you do?!”

Black continued to laugh. “I can’t blame you for your tastes. Her lips are quite sweet. Of course, she wasn’t that open to me trying anything, but with a little force, that can be arranged.”

Goku’s eye went wide before he looked down. His anger becoming rage. “You…you BASTARD!” His body went straight to Blue, only to be punched in the gut. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he was elbowed in the kidneys, sending him straight down to Earth.

“You can’t win this time, Son Goku. I suggest you give up.” Black smirked as the hole began to close. “You’ve lost your princess and you’re never getting her back.”

The false saiyan disappeared through the time hole and Goku snarled as he slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a small fissure. The others walked up to him in fear.

Chichi looked worried. “Goku?”

“Bloomer, fix the time machine.”

“But Goku…”

“I said FIX IT!” he snapped, then stood as he paced. Bloomer ran off at that, feeling scared for his life.

Chichi sighed. “I guess I’ll go make lunch then.” She walked away with Yamchi in tow, leaving Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo staring at him.

“Let’s get started on our training,” Trunks said sternly. His resolve had returned. His mother was in danger and there was no time to waste.

“We will use the Room of Spirit and Time. Everyone will go in shifts,” Goku snapped as he imagined ripping Black to shreds. Just the idea of him forcing himself on Vega pissed him off to no end. The only thing that calmed him was the fact that the princess had fought the false saiyan. Even injured, Vega still had her bite, but then again, the idea of forcing her…was Black going to rape her? His mind spiraled out of control again as he dragged his companions to the Room of Spirit and Time. He would bring Vega back or die trying. He owed that to her and her children.

Hell, maybe Bloomer would see the error his ways and stop cheating on Vega. If she knew about that, she would be happier to return. Goku sighed. Bloomer needed to see how great Vega was again. They had a life together… they were married. His sacrifices had to mean something.

Gohan was still in shock as he flew. He looked over at Trunks. “Why does Black look like my dad?” It was strange that the villain this time looked like his father.

“I have no clue. No one does. He just showed up one day and we were forced to fight. Everyone else from my timeline is already dead. Only Mai and I were able to get back here without incident.”

Gohan looked over at his father, noticing that the man was distracted. Something was off about Goku. Hopefully, this didn’t mean that his dad was going to become Black in the future.

Goku shook his head as they landed. It wouldn’t help Vega for him to be stuck on those thoughts. The last thing she would want would be for him to be going weak on her. “We will split off into groups. We will trade off partners over the next week. Those not inside of the chamber will continue to train out here.” They looked like they wanted to argue with him, but Goku wasn’t going to back down. “Krillin, you’re the weakest here, you’ll go with me first.” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh about it, but Black’s visit had him on edge. He thought of Vega once more. His princess was in danger. Not thinking, Goku grabbed his best friend’s arm and dragged him inside the chamber. “Now give me everything you’ve got.”

To Be Continued…

 


	3. Chapter 3

Vega allowed herself to wake up. She must have passed out due to the pain. As the princess attempted to pull herself up, she winced. The chest wound that she had suffered had turned a strange color around the edges of the bandaging. She must have gotten an infection. At the same time, she wondered how long she had been here.

The princess forced herself up. She needed to get up and clean it. If she didn’t, the wound would really be the death of her. Her son’s face flashed before her eyes. Trunks had to be waiting for her to return. Bloomer would be too busy with Yamchi to check on him. Her son was all she had left besides her power, and there was no way that she was going to let him down.

Vega walked into the bathroom that was connected with her bedroom, removing her bra and underwear as she went. She took off the bandages to see that the wound had closed up, but there was a lot of white over it. She cringed as she re-opened the wound, pushing out the pus in one go. The princess gritted her teeth. How long had it been since she had to worry about such things? Those beans back on Earth kept any of that from happening.

She stayed under the spray, making sure to clean her wound out as much as possible. It would do her no good for it to close up again under those bandages if it was dirty. Then she would be back to square one.

Vega grabbed some soap, making sure to clean herself to the best of her ability. She didn’t know when she would get a chance like this again. She cringed as she thought of Black. The fact that he had kissed her angered the princess. If only she wasn’t wounded. Then she would have given him a blast worthy of her anger.

She leaned her head back, letting the water fall down her head, wetting it in the process. The princess allowed herself to relax. She was going to have to figure a way out of here soon, but with her wounds, that was bound to be difficult. Both Zamasu and Black held considerable power. Then there was the fact that there really wasn’t anywhere for her to go.

The princess thought back to the elder Trunks and Kakarot. Did they make it back to the past? She felt a twinge of worry. Not knowing was more painful than knowing the truth.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that she had a visitor. The shower door opened, making her jump. Vega turned to growl, to find what appeared to be Kakarot getting in with her… but she knew that wasn’t the case as an earring gave it away. The princess attempted to cover herself as she glared at the newcomer. “Get out of here!”

Black chuckled. “Was that hope that I just saw?”  He didn’t leave like she wanted, instead he strode closer. “You really thought I was Son Goku, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Vega snapped, only to be pinned to the shower wall. She held back a wince, not wanting to show him how much pain she was in. “Let go of me!”

Black smirked, looking down. “You have quite the body, even if you are banged up a little.”

Vega growled. “Like I care what you think.” She struggled against him, wanting his hands off of her.

The false saiyan’s eyes kept moving. “You should, I was the one that kept you alive.” He moved closer, leaving kisses down her neck. “Who would have thought that you would be this soft?”

Vega pulled her leg up, kneeing him in the stomach. He backed away, holding himself up. “I told you not to touch me!”

Black stared at her. “You really do have spunk. It will be fun breaking you.”

“Breaking me?” Vega had to laugh at that. “I am the princess of all saiyans, no one can break me.” At the same time, she tried in vain to cover herself.

Black looked up and down her body, licking his lips. “We’ll see about that.” He noticed that she was keeping her eyes on his face. She wanted to track his moments. “I’m surprised that you haven’t looked me over. You must be sexually starved.”

Vega was thrown by his comment. “What is that supposed to mean?” She wanted out of the shower now with her clothes back on. The princess didn’t like his stares one bit. She would take that horn dog Roshi over being stared at like this. His eyes made her feel dirty.

“It seems that Bloomer has another or did you not know about that?” Black grinned when she didn’t even flinch. “So, you knew about your husband’s affair? When was the last time he touched you?” The false saiyan drew closer to his prey once more. He needed her to open up to him. If not, his plan with crumble.

“That is none of your business.” The princess snapped. Her sex life was not something meant to be public. She tried to walk by him and out of the shower, but was stopped as he grabbed her once more. She was going to snap at him when she felt something against her leg. Vega couldn’t stop herself as she looked down. Her eyes went wide as she remembered that this was Kakarot’s body followed by her turning red for that thought.

Black chuckled “Do you see something you like, Princess?” Figuring that he had won this round, he thought to celebrate by grabbing her hand and placing it on him. “It used to be his.”

Vega snapped her hand back from him and moved away. What the hell was she thinking? He was Black and that was Kakarot’s body. She had no interest in the third class… “You’re disgusting!”

As she ran out of the shower and back into her room, Vega looked for her clothes. She needed to get dressed, but was quick to discover that there was nothing for her to wear. She cringed, sensing Black coming after her. The princess grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it. “Leave!” she snapped, wanting him gone from her room.

Black chuckled, as he continued to walk around without any clothing. “In time, you’ll fall to your desires.” He left her room, leaving her with her thoughts.

Vega growled, sitting down on the bed. She felt flustered. Just who did he think he was, making her touch such a thing?! She leaned back on the bed, but winced as her wound stung. She tried to ignore the pain by thinking about her life back home. Bloomer came to mind, but that was still a painful thought. There was no love there. There would never be any love there. It was a one-night stand that happened because she let her guard down. She thought she could trust him, but in the end she had thrown her heart away.

The princess thought of Kakarot. The third-class smiled at her in the back of her mind. His eyes loving and warm; a contrast to Black’s controlling and cold ones. Vega shook her head. She had buried those feelings a long time ago. Kakarot had his harpy… along with a happy family. Even with her feelings, she had kept quiet. Rocking the boat wouldn’t have done anything but make her look bad. Kakarot didn’t love her. So, she sacrificed that idea of love, instead throwing herself into her training. Trunks was her life, Kakarot was just a painful part of it. They were friends, nothing more.

She felt a sting, but it wasn’t her wound. The princess knew when it had happened. After Kakarot became a super saiyan her interest was piqued, but it wasn’t until Cell had been destroyed that she had been able to admit it to herself.

Vega pulled herself up. She shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. She had chosen her lot in life, and Kakarot had chosen his. The third class had Chichi… and he was happy with that. There was nothing that the princess could do about it.

Figuring that she needed a distraction, the princess looked through one of the dressers. She found some clothing, but it wasn’t to her liking. Why did Black even have a copy of his outfit made for a female? She gagged, then grabbed what appeared to be a tank top and some shorts. She went back to grab her sports bra and pair of underwear, to find them gone. She panicked, then discovered that Black had those in the dresser as well… but they weren’t the kind of things that would provide any support. Hell, there was barely any fabric to them. They were flimsy lingerie…what the hell did he plan on doing with her?

After getting dressed, she left the room. Black was nowhere to be found, but she could tell that they were in some kind of cabin. She could see pine trees outside. As she walked into what appeared to be a kitchen, she found Zamasu making some tea. The evil kai glared at her. “So, the princess is up.” He still didn’t like the idea of keeping her alive.

Vega could hear the venom in his voice. It was like he wanted her to hate him. She snarled, only for the kai to flash over, pull her down, and knee her in the stomach. She crumbled to the floor as she spat out blood. Pain spread through her body as everything went dark.

Seconds later, she swore she was being lifted into the air, but dismissed it. She felt cold, but again she was held against something warm. Without a second thought, she cuddled into that warmth.

Black chuckled as she slept. A dark idea came to mind. If he was going to break her, he was going to have to go as far as possible. She wouldn’t even know what hit her.

The false saiyan stood, leaving her to her sleep. As he walked into the kitchen, his laughter grew before he told the dark kai his intentions. Zamasu frowned, not liking his idea one bit, but that didn’t matter. Son Goku was going to lose everything. No one could get in his way. No one.

* * *

Trunks felt like he was going to fall over. It was his turn with Goku in the chamber. Everyone had gotten stronger, but they weren’t ready to go after black. While training with Goku, he had lost count of the days that they had been in the chamber. Everyone was supposed to be spending half a day outside in here, but it felt longer than that. That wasn’t what bothered him though. Trunks could see that Goku wasn’t acting like himself. The time traveler walked forward. It was time that he figured out what was on the mind of Earth’s savior.

“Goku, are you okay?” he asked, grabbing the other man a beverage as he walked back over to him.

Goku stared at Trunks. A wild thought came to him, and he suppressed it. It wouldn’t have mattered if Trunks had shown up. Vega didn’t want that kind of relationship with him. To her, he was forever the third-class clown. Her forever rival. “It’s nothing.”

“It has to be something. I know that you’re worried about mom…” Trunks started.

“If only she would have let me get the first hit in.” Goku growled. “Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Mom is strong, you’ve said so yourself. She can take care of herself.” Trunks stated, growing suspicious. His mind flashed back to when he revealed himself to Goku for the first time. For some reason, Earth’s Hero had looked…disappointed. “I just can’t believe my dad. Dad from the future wished Mom was still around. Then again, everyone he knew was gone, so who knows.”

“Bloomer has a lot to think about,” Goku said, crossing his arms. The princess came to mind. A small smile appeared on his face. “Vega is not only strong, but cunning and resourceful.” Goku laughed to himself. “She really does think on her feet.” Earth’s hero looked up at the ceiling of the chamber. “There really isn’t anyone like her.”

Trunks stared at Goku, noting how happy the saiyan looked. Earth’s hero hadn’t looked that happy since they left for the future. An idea suddenly hit Trunks. Was that even a possibility? He couldn’t stop himself from asking. “Goku… do you like my mom?”

“Well, we are friends,” Goku said, keeping his eyes on the ceiling as a more-than-friendly thought of kissing the princess came to mind.

“That’s not what I meant,” Trunks began. He could see it now. The secret that Earth’s hero had been keeping. Goku had feelings for his mother. That look of disappointment all those years ago was now clear. Goku wanted Vega… but the moment the saiyan found out about him was the moment that Goku gave up. “You’re in love with my mother, aren’t you?”

“We should really get back to training. Bloomer will see the errors of his ways soon enough.” Goku didn’t even look at Trunks as he spoke.

“Goku, if you love my mom, why don’t you fight for…” He was cut off by the saiyan throwing a punch at him. They sparred late into the evening. It looked like Trunks wasn’t going to get any answers out of Earth’s Hero for now.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Goku stretched as he walked out of the time chamber. Behind him, Trunks looked tired. Earth’s hero looked over at the rest of his companions, to find all of them looking exhausted. It had only been a week. Sure, they didn’t get that much sleep, but they had made progress. If Vega were here, she would be impressed at how he whipped them all into shape. A sting of disappointment went through him. If she was around, they could have trained for hours with no complaining. Not wanting anyone to see his pain, Goku walked over to his son. Gohan was panting on the ground.

“Dad, we need to slow down. At least give us a break for the day,” his son asked. Goku was about to argue when Gohan began to speak. “I would like to see my wife and Pan. Also I do have other stuff to do, like work.”

“Yeah, Goku, I have a job and family, too. Don’t you want to see Chichi and Goten?” Krillin asked, sensing what Gohan was trying to do and roll with it.

Goku pondered that and smirked. “Why didn’t I think about it before? Goten would probably want to train with us. So can the younger Trunks.”

The rest of the group, except Future Trunks, fell over. “You guys brought up the idea.” Trunks was kind of peeved right now. Gohan said he wanted to help, but here he was trying to get out of it. “You know, if it was your family that was on the line, you wouldn’t be so ready to run off.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Gohan snapped, getting in Trunks’s face.

Trunks rolled his eyes. “You realize that Black will come here next. He has already destroyed everything in my timeline, including the other universes. You know that he can easily get here with that time ring of his.”

“And don’t forget Zamasu.” Goku growled. “With an immortal on their side, we can’t give up. We have to push forward.”

Gohan glared at Trunks. “He wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t for you coming back to the past!”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to save myself and my girlfriend from dying!” Trunks looked like wanted to rip out the other half-blood’s throat.

“It wouldn’t have mattered if Trunks came here or not,” Piccolo said, getting everyone’s attention. “Black still would have come here in the end.”

“But we still don’t know their plan,” Krillin argued.

Goku growled. “Does that even matter?” Everyone turned to him. “That bastard has destroyed multiple universe, killing innocent people while using my face. On top of that, he has taken Vega from us.” The saiyan walked closer to his son. “I can only imagine the torture she’s being put under.” Goku looked down. “And all she can do is look at my face and see me doing it.”

Gohan went quiet as did Krillin. His father flew off before he could say anything else to him. “I know that bothers him, but Vega can take care of herself. I don’t know why he’s so worried.” He looked back over at Trunks. “Sorry I got in your face earlier.”

Trunks said nothing, pushing past Gohan as he headed back into the time chamber. “Keep your apologies to yourself.”

Gohan followed the other half-saiyan without thinking. “Trunks don’t be that way…”

“You wanted to leave my mother to the wolves. I have nothing to say to you. You’re probably too weak to help out anyway.” A punch landed next to his face, cracking the door of the time chamber. “Oh, did I strike a nerve? Just face it, Gohan, you’re not that boy I met those years ago. Really, wearing sweater vests? The Gohan from my timeline has to be rolling in his grave.” Another punch landed close to his face. Trunks smirked, letting his inner saiyan prince out. “What did I strike a nerve?”

Gohan growled. “You think you can really wipe the floor with me?” Trunks nodded, not flinching in the slightest. “Bring it on.” The book smart saiyan walked into the time chamber, only to get locked with Trunks.

The time traveler narrowed his eyes. “Let’s see what your pathetic self has to offer.”

* * *

 

Black flashed into the past time line, hiding his ring as he walked around a nearby house. He could see that the laundry was out to dry and smirked. What an idiot that Son Goku had to be, leaving all of his precious gis out to dry.

The false saiyan walked up and grabbed himself one of the orange outfits off the line. This should be enough to fool the princess. She would fall to his game of seduction, leaving Son Goku behind forever. That mortal who thought he was better than the gods would pay for his crimes by losing the woman who held his heart. Black could only imagine the sorrow he was going to inflict.

He didn’t notice that a pair of eyes were watching him though from inside the house. Son Goten looked at the strange man in the yard. He knew immediately that it wasn’t his father. The kis were different, but that wasn’t the first thing the boy checked. The way this guy walked was off. The child felt a chill and turned around to hide. He knew he had been discovered.

Goten tried to control his breathing as the threat drew closer to him. The boy attempted to hide, lowering his ki as low as it would go. He was shaking. The malice in the stranger was terrifying in its own right. Goten tried to remember to breathe as he heard the door open. The stranger was in the house. The boy could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He wanted to cry. He was too young to die.

Black chuckled. He knew the name of the child in question. “Goten, why don’t you come out and play?” The false saiyan smirked, expecting the child to be as dumb as his father.

Goten stayed in place, hiding in a cabinet under the sink. He heard some kind of ki being produced, followed by the sound of cutting and slicing. Outside of the cabinet, the stranger was tearing the house apart. He cut through the table, and moved on to the appliances. Smoke began to rise from the wood burning stove as the furniture in the living room was set ablaze.

Black laughed to himself, grabbing a small photo off of a table. There were two boys there. A more sinister idea came to him as he looked at the one with lavender hair. There was a small spike of ki behind him and he turned in a flash, finding Son Goku’s son attempting to escape. The villain transmitted himself in front of the child and grinned. Goten cried out as he was picked up. “Why are you crying? It’s just me, Dear Old Dad.”

Goten stared at the stranger in fear. Tears were going down his face. “You’re not my dad…”

The false saiyan frowned. “What makes you say that?” He pushed the kid against the wall, wrapping his hand around the boy’s throat. “Don’t you recognize your father?” He took satisfaction in listening to the boy struggle to breathe. “Thinking I’m a stranger, I think that’s worthy of a punishment.”

Goten struggled, but began to feel light headed, everything was starting to go dark as he went limp.

Black smirked, dropping the boy to the ground. The house was still on fire around them, an inferno had engulfed the living room. The false saiyan reached down, grabbing the boy’s sash and ripping a piece off. This would be useful. He stuffed that with the photo he found in his gi, and exited the house. Listening as the fire picked up around him. That child would be nothing but ash when his family found them. Black used the time ring, going back to his time. It was sad that he wasn’t going to be able to see Son Goku’s reaction to the death of his youngest son.

* * *

 

Goku continued to fly back home. He needed time to think. But as he got closer, a wave of alarm hit him. Placing his hand on his head, he instant transmitted just outside his house.

The saiyan’s eyes went wide with shock as he watched the house he had lived in with his wife and children burning to rubble. He walked forward, thinking to save some items when he sensed a Ki inside. Quickly, Goku ran inside, ignoring the flames around him. He was burned and hit with falling debris, but kept moving. Fear filled him as he made it to the kitchen. On the floor, Goten was laying there, looking lifeless. The saiyan grabbed his son, patting the singed areas of his clothing. Above him, he heard the sound of the roof giving way and transmitted out of the house and onto the lawn.

Goku watched as the house imploded, falling into itself within the flames. In his arms, his son was pale. Goten’s ki was faint, he was barely hanging on. He transmitted back to Capsule Corp. He moved swiftly, grabbing a senzu been from a bag that was sitting on a desk. He placed it in his son’s mouth hoping for the best. The saiyan wrapped his arms around his son in an attempt to warm the boy. Goten was so cold. He felt a shiver as his son began to wake up. Goku could sense the senzu had worked. He began to cry, letting tears fall down his face.

Goten coughed, looking around the room he was in. He saw his father’s face and flinched, wincing as he tried to get away. His breathing became rapid as he looked around the room. Finally, he noticed the change in clothes from the man in front of him. The ki was a familiar one. “Dad…” Goten started to cry, letting his father hug him. The trauma he faced was over.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief. His son was going to be okay. He was confused by Goten’s initial fear, but thought it had to do with the fire. “Let’s get you changed out of those singed clothes. His son nodded as Goku noticed something. Goten’s sash was missing. “What happened to your sash?”

“That guy had to take it.” Goten answered.

Goku tensed up. He was shaking his head. It couldn’t be. There was no way that he would come back just to do this… “What guy?!”

“The guy that set the house on fire and attacked me,” Goten said, feeling sheepish. “He was really scary, Daddy, almost like a monster.”

Goku felt his rage picking up. “What did this guy look like?”

His son turned red. “He looked like you. He stole one of your gi’s from the laundry line.” Goten turned away. “That’s when he noticed me watching.”

Goku pulled his son’s chin up to tell him to not feel bad about what happened, when he noticed the red marks around his son’s neck. Black had strangled his son. Earth’s hero growled. What did Black want with his Gi? Was he going to try and pretend to be him while picking off members of his family?

Helping Goten change his clothes, Goku picked his son up and left the room. He found Chichi and Yamchi in the kitchen talking to each other. He put Goten down at the table. “Why was no one watching Goten?” Goku asked, still growling to himself.

Chichi jumped. “Goku, I didn’t see you come in.” She looked down at her son. “My baby!” She pulled his shirt back, looking at his neck. His hair was singed. “I, I only came over here to help with lunch. I was only gone about 15 minutes.” She was crying as she looked over the damage. “What happened?”

Goku growled. “Black came to the house. Keep your wits up. He’s stolen one of my gis.”

“You mean he’s going to pretend to be you?” Yamchi asked. “Why?”

“So he can get close to my family. He almost killed Goten…” Goku snarled. “Our house has burned to the ground.”

Chichi shook. “It’s…it’s gone…” Tears fell down her face as she clutched her son close. “We…we could have lost you…” She broke down completely as she cried.

Goku turned back to Yamchi. “Call Videl and have her come and stay here with Pan. I don’t know when he is going strike next, so have 18 and Maron come here as well. 18 can look after you.” He instant transmitted back up to the lookout. Growling and snarling to himself as he got closer to the room of spirit and time. Krillin and Piccolo stopped sparring when they saw him.

“Goku, are you okay?” Krillin asked as the door to the chamber opened. Both Trunks and Gohan were panting. They had taken their anger out on each other, but were still holding grudges.

“Dad?” Gohan asked, noting the lightening that was bouncing off of him.

“Your families have been moved.” Krillin and Gohan looked at him in confusion. “Black came back to our time…the house is gone.” Gohan was about to question him as he continued to speak. “Goten barely made it out alive.”

Gohan dropped to his knees. Anger was rumbling through him again. “He…he tried to kill…”

“Black strangled him,” Goku said, keeping the tone of his voice serious.

Trunks walked up to Gohan placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. “I told you, he will come after us. Cell was one thing, but Black is as twisted as they come.”

Gohan growled. “I’m, I’m…I’m going to KILL HIM!” His body flashed back up into his mystic form. There was no more mister nice guy. Black had just crossed a line, and Gohan could never forgive him for it.

* * *

 

Vega walked around her room, pacing to pass the time. There had to be a way out of here. There just had to be. She looked at the walls, feeling like a mouse that was locked in a cage. Her power was slowly returning, but she wasn’t sure if it would be enough to escape. She sensed that no one was here; Zamasu had left and Black could be anywhere. The scoundrel had to be planning something and she didn’t like it one bit. Even if she couldn’t sense him, it would do her no good to leave here. She was the only person in this timeline. They would find her with ease.

The door popped open and the princess froze in shock. “Kakarot?”

The saiyan decked out in orange walked into her room. “There you are Vega, it took me a while to distract them, but I got the job done.” She couldn’t sense his Ki, but he was probably keeping it low enough so that no one could find him.

“Then let’s instant transmit out of here.” Vega walked forwards, only for Kakarot to grab her hips.

“You know, Vega, I’ve missed you.” Goku leaned forwards, kissing her lips.

The princess was stunned. “But I thought…” She was turning red as she stared at his chest in embarrassment.

“You thought wrong. I love you. I always have.” Goku leaned back down, kissing her deeply this time.

The princess let out a whimper as she grabbed onto his Gi. His lips moved against hers as she gave him everything, making sure to pull him as close as possible. Vega didn’t resist as she was pushed back onto the bed, letting him climb on top of her. She was about to admit her feelings as she looked up into those eyes. Horror gripped her as she was held down. “Get off of me!”

“That’s not what your lips were saying earlier,” Black chuckled. “I knew you were lying.” He felt her struggle against him. “But now that we’re here, how about I finish what I started?”

“No!” Vega tried to fight him as she was held down. His cruel eyes staring into hers as he forced her to submit.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I will not be going into the details of the rape, so expect the story to start back up afterward.


	5. Chapter 5

Vega shook as he slept next to her. Black had his arm around her, preventing her from escaping. Her eyes were dried out from her tears. Normally, she wasn’t a crier, but she had just been violated in the worst way possible.

Not only that, but she felt wet. Her wound had reopened, spilling blood on the bed, but that wasn’t the only place. He had taken her raw in more than one place. She cringed, feeling sick to her stomach. She felt dirty. His smell was on her skin, and it felt like she couldn’t get away from him. In his sleep he held her against him tightly…almost if he planned to start back up after he awoke.

Vega tried to put a pleasant thought in her head. Her mind wandered to Kakarot and she flinched. How could she have been so blind? The third class didn’t love her… she should have been on her guard. How did she get so weak? To think that Kakarot could really love her, that was a joke… and she fell for it. Her heart ached. She wished that it was Kakarot that was next to her. That she wasn’t bleeding into the mattress. Even if Black had dressed like the third class, she had stared at those cruel eyes the entire time, not really focusing on the face of her captor. The real Kakarot would have never violated her like this…but instead, he made her heart burn. Now that her feelings were revealed, Black would do all in his power to control her and break her. Not only that, he would reveal those feelings to Kakarot. She flinched just thinking about it. How disgusted would earth’s hero be to find out that Black touched her? She would be repulsive to him.

She tried to think of something else, Trunks came to mind. But again, that level of repulsiveness came back to her. Both of her sons would think of her as a vile creature for sleeping with Black…even if she had no choice in the matter. The princess wanted to get out of here and run, but between the pain and being held down, she couldn’t do anything.

Vega stared at the ceiling. Would she ever see her boys again? The thought of never seeing her little boy again crushed her heart. Sure, she wasn’t the best mother in the beginning. She wanted nothing to do with him or the future version of him, but over the years, he became her little boy. That was her child. Her strong willed, proud saiyan prince, who didn’t let anyone step on him. Hell, the future version had grown so strong, she was proud… but now the likelihood of her not seeing them again was too high. Black would never let her leave here. He had taken everything from her. Her dignity, her body, her mind…and her pride.

A chuckle came from behind her and she tensed up. “Well, that was better than I thought it would be.” Black pulled her around, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes refused to do so though. “Still defiant? That doesn’t matter in the slightest.” Black got out of the bed, finding dried blood on himself. “It seems I was far too rough. I’ll be a little gentler in the future, Princess.”

“You’re not doing that again!” she snapped as she attempted to pull herself up. It felt like her body was going to rip in half.

The false saiyan began to laugh. “You think you can really stop me? Your body is mine now.”

Vega winced as she made it to her feet. “That’s not true!” She wished she had her strength back, she would have blasted him right there and then.

Black walked over to the orange gi he had worn the night before. He took out two items, holding them so she could see. “Kakarot’s brat has already faced my wrath.” He threw the sash on the bed, watching as she stared down at it in horror. She could tell that it was Goten’s. “What’s to stop me, from going after yours?” He tossed the photo down on the bed and she mentally screamed.

Panic filled her. Was Goten really dead? And what plans did Black have for Trunks. “If you touch my son, you’re dead!” she snarled, showing him her teeth.

“I won’t have to touch him, Princess, if you agree to my conditions.” The cocky smirk on his face made her want to flambé him alive.

But as she stared at him, she realized what he was saying. Black wasn’t going to back down. If she refused, her son would be killed. She looked down at the floor as his face flashed before her eyes. “What are your conditions?”

The false saiyan walked closer to her, pulling up her face. “You will stay with me forever. You will never see your child again, but you will remain with me as my mistress.” His eyes were cold as he spoke. “You will pleasure me when I need it and you will come to love me.” Vega attempted to move her face, but he held her still. “You will forget Son Goku. You will turn him away. Because if you don’t…” Black fired a ki blast at the bed, lighting it ablaze.

Vega’s mouth went dry. He was serious. The false saiyan would kill her son. Hell, he had already tortured the elder Trunks. “But how can I trust that you won’t…” she began, only for Black to silence her.

“If you agree to my terms, I will leave that timeline be. You will stay with me here in this timeline,” Black answered.

“But what about Zamasu?!” She had heard nothing about his involvement in this deal.

Black smirked, leaning down and staring at her. “He will remain here as well. Now, do we have a deal, Princess?”

Vega felt a cold spot in her stomach. She had practically been a slave under Freiza—those years on Earth had been her only freedom, but it appeared the life of a slave was her fate. She shook as she knew she was going to miss out on her son’s life. “At least let me say goodbye.” This was her only term.

Black smirked down at her. “Very well.” He leaned down, kissing her. She didn’t kiss him back the way she had last night when she thought he was Son Goku, but she would learn. “Now, clean yourself up. You’ll want to look nice for when you see them.”

Vega watched as Black left the room before walking into the shower. As the water fell down around her, she collapsed onto the floor. Tears began to fall once more, but it didn’t matter. She would protect them. All of them. Her Trunks…Her other Trunks…Her Kakarot. It didn’t matter that she was going to have to spend the rest of existence with the devil himself. They would be safe. They would grow stronger…they would be loved.

* * *

 

Goku walked outside. They had returned to Capsule Corp for food. Trunks and Gohan were in the gravity room, while the younger Trunks was sitting with Goten.

Piccolo and Krillin caught his eye. “How is Goten doing?” the Namek asked.

“He’s still scared, but being around Trunks is helping.” Goku stared up at the moon. It was strange, if he still had a tail, he would have changed forms. Not that he minded, but this was one of those moments where he wouldn’t care if he became an Ozzaru. “Hopefully, we can go to the future soon.”

“Did you want to spar?” Piccolo asked, but to his surprise, Goku shook his head.

“I think I’m just going to go for a fly,” Earth’s hero said. He needed time to think. He needed some time to himself after everything that had happened.

Krillin looked a little worried. “Are you sure it’s safe to go alone?”

“I’ll be fine. Black wishes to torture me. He can’t do that if I’m dead.” Goku flew up. “Keep your eyes open.”

Krillin sighed, looking over at Piccolo. “You really think it’s time?”

The Namekian nodded. “You know as well as I do that it was going to happen eventually. We were on Namek back then.”

The shorter man looked down. “Chichi isn’t going to accept it.”

“And you think Gohan is?” Piccolo answered. “The boy has no clue about his father’s feelings for Vega.”

Krillin looked down. “Well Sons are usually blind to those things. I don’t think Goku even knew what love was until Namek. I mean, I noticed it from Vega first…after Goku beat up some of the Ginyu’s…she was blushing.”

“Didn’t she throw him in a healing tank too?” Piccolo asked. “All I remember is Goku going super saiyan after her death.”

“Yeah, she did. When we came back to Earth, Vega did spend all of her time looking for him…only for Goku to show up and ignore her. I do wonder why that happened,” Krillin stated. His best friend never looked that happy with his family. Goku had just settled for Chichi. The two were nothing alike and the housewife did nothing but try and control earth’s hero.

Piccolo cleared his throat. “It was Future Trunks. Goku gave up because he thought that Vega was destined to love Bloomer. I don’t think that Goku even understands what a one-night stand is.”

“Even so, it’s time it came out into the open. I’m tired of seeing my best friend so miserable,” Krillin said, looking down at the ground.

“You and me both.”

* * *

 

Goku wasn’t paying any attention to where he was flying. He was just zooming around, looking for a place to think. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Hell, why was Black even doing this? The third class didn’t think he would ever get answers to those questions.

Going after him was one thing, but to go after his son and Vega was another. His heart stopped for a second as Vega came to mind. He hoped she was alright. Seeing what the false saiyan did to Goten made his skin crawl…and his anger returned. Vega was still with that monster. The thought made his blood boil. What kind of torture was she being subjected to?

Goku landed, walking around a canyon. He looked at the crumbled rock, feeling as if he had been here before. Goku drew closer, finding that it had been shattered by Ki blasts. His eyes looked up to find a cliff above him. He knew this place. His eyes flashed back to the day itself. Vega was standing above him in her armor, her eyes twisted with malice as she tried to destroy him. This was their first battle ground. His heart sped up as she glared down at him. At the time, Goku had no idea why. There was an excitement that flowed through him when she spoke his saiyan name and he wanted her to think better of him. His training intensified to show her he was interested… but she wanted someone else.

He kept staring up at the spot, expecting her to jump down off of that cliff or fire a galic gun at him, but no, she was only a part of his imagination. Deciding to keep going, Goku walked through more canyons. He got closer to another arena of theirs. The one where Vega turned into Majin Vega.

Goku found the rock she had bound him to and touched it. He had been so angry with her for giving into Bobbity… but fell to grief when he found out she was dead.

Earth’s hero smiled. They had worked together so beautifully against Buu. Then later, they trained together under Whis. Having to share a room with her had been hard. Each day, he wanted to share the bed with her. To cuddle against her skin and kiss her lips. What started as a crush on that cliff, turned into a longing passion that he would never obtain.

Goku stared back up at the moon overhead. He should probably try and get back. Black was planning on being sneaky and being alone wasn’t going to help him.

As the third class prepared to transmit back, a time hole appeared. To his shock and confusion…Vega was standing there. Her clothes were strange, they looked like Black’s, but Goku didn’t care as he ran over to her. “How did you escape?” He noticed that she flinched as he got too close. “Let’s go home.”

The princess thought that Black planned to put her next to her son…of course he would choose Kakarot for this. “I…I can’t do that, Kakarot.” His eyes blinked at her. “Leave this place, have a good life.” She turned. It would be easier to do this if she wasn’t facing him. “Look after Trunks for me.”

Goku stared at her back, suddenly he realized what she was doing. “Don’t… don’t do this…” The third class put his hand out. “Come back with me and we can sort this out. Bloomer will want to see you.”

Vega took a deep breath. “He’ll be happy to be rid of me.” She began to walk back towards the time hole. “Goodbye, Kakarot.” As she got closer, she felt a hand on her back. Her eyes turned around to find Earth’s hero staring at the ground. “Kakarot, this is the way it has to…” She stopped in place as those eyes looked into hers.

Goku smelt it. “What did he do to you?!” He sniffed, causing her to jump away from him. The warrior noted how she was shaking. The moment he saw her fear, he knew. Black had raped her.

Vega walked backwards. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Here it came, Kakarot’s disgust. “Let me leave…he will not return if I go.”

Goku’s eyes went wide. “What about Trunks…the boy needs you.”

She felt like she was going to cry, but held back her tears. “The elder one survived without me…he can too.” Those words stung as she kept her distance from him.

“Bloomer can learn to love you again,” Goku said, his voice was shaking. If she left, would he ever see her again?

Vega took a deep breath. “That can’t be fixed, Kakarot.” She gave him a sad smile. “You were a good friend while it lasted… Goodbye, Kakarot.” She turned her back once more, ready to disappear from this timeline. Her life of slavery awaited her.

Goku looked down. It felt like his heart had been mauled into a million pieces. He couldn’t do it anymore. “I never wanted to be your friend.” He heard her stop in place.

Vega’s heart stung. At least this would make things easier. “So you were faking it all this time… figures.” She was going to start walking again, when Kakarot spoke once more. Her heart stopped at his words, causing her to look back at him. “Say that again…”

Goku looked her in the eye this time, trying to stay calm. He knew she would be angry and didn’t want to hear this, but it had to be said. “I want you to be mine, Vega.” Goku didn’t flinch for a second. “I love you, I’ve loved you for over a decade.”

The princess stared back at him. Her heart had never felt this pure before. She would have been suspicious, but she already knew this was the real Kakarot; his eyes and Ki were registering correctly. His hand reached out for her to take. “I…”

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but there it is,” Goku said, getting closer. “And now you expect me to just let you leave with that bastard. I can’t do it. Even if you don’t care for…” Earth’s hero was cut off as the princess strode up to him and grabbed his Gi. He felt something soft against his lips and realized it was her. Slowly his eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her. The aching in him faded away almost instantly. He didn’t want her to pull away when she did, but took the opportunity to look into her eyes. “I love you.” He whispered. His heart felt alive as he saw joy in her eyes.

This had to be a dream. She knew she was going to wake up in that cabin with Black standing over her, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t indulge herself in her dreams. “Mark me.”

Goku didn’t know what she meant by that, but he felt a surge at her words. It was like instinct was guiding him now. His lips found the corner of her neck, biting into her skin in one go. The rush of blood was intoxicating and he wanted to take her there. As he cleaned his mark, he could only think of one word. “Mine.”

Vega felt confused. This was a dream. That bite Kakarot had made…it hurt slightly. “Pinch me.” She needed to know if this was reality or not. “Ow!” Suddenly she knew she was awake. Kakarot had marked her…he was in love with her. Her heart felt like it could sing. “Kakarot…I…I…” She felt nervous as she tried to confess her own feelings.

“Well, well, well, I can’t have this happening, can I?” Black chuckled, moving at lightning fast speed. He grabbed the princess, holding her against him and laughing like a madman.

Goku growled. Vega was struggling in the false saiyan’s arms. He could see something dripping through her clothes…blood. “Let her go, Black!”

The false saiyan gave him a twisted smile. “I don’t know. I think I want another taste of her…Hell, I think I might make a brat out of it.”

Vega thrashed. “NO!” She didn’t want this. Not after Kakarot had revealed himself. She had reserved herself when she thought wrong, but now that she knew his feelings aligned with her own, going back with Black would be more than torture.

“Say goodbye, Princess!” Black cackled pulling her back into the time hole.

“KAKAROT!” She tried reaching her hand out for him in vein. Her one slice of heaven had been short. Figuring this was her last chance, she got out the words she had been trying to say. “I…I love you.”

Goku, who had been flying after them, felt his heart clench at her words. He kept flying, only for the hole to close up in front of him. “Vega…” He looked around as his anger turned to rage. “VEGA!”

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Goku returned to Capsule Corp in a rage. His hair was sticking up in its super saiyan form. Everyone wanted to know what was wrong with him, but he wouldn’t answer. Instead, he ordered Bloomer to call Whis here and to use whatever was necessary to get him here. Beerus was bound to be mad at him. The God of Destruction thought that he had taken care of everything when he destroyed their Zamasu, but now he knew better and his princess was paying for it.

Trunks walked up to Goku, then noticed a smell on him. His mother had been back in this timeline and from the look of it, something had happened. He had already figured out Goku’s feelings, but he never thought that his mother would have the same attraction to the third class. He smiled, he could really see the two of them making each other happy.

Bloomer returned, almost running into Trunks. “I didn’t see you there.” The scientist wondered why his son looked thrilled. “What are you thinking about?” Mai was still inside, she had taken to looking after the younger Trunks, as well as that strange group of friends he had.

“Dad, why don’t you divorce mom?” Trunks asked.

Bloomer sputtered. “I…we need to look good for the papers. Vega liked her gravity room here and it keeps everyone happy.”

“But what if she isn’t happy here?” Trunks asked.

“I’ve given her everything she could want. She’s a battle hungry, training nut that cares little for affection.” Bloomer said turning red. “Our agreement works out for everyone.”

“You think that mom doesn’t want love?” Trunks inquired. “Doesn’t she deserve that?”

Bloomer laughed. “I already told you, Trunks, no man can satisfy her. Your mother wouldn’t know love if it bit her in the face.” He knew that he had just made his son mad, but he wasn’t going to let Vega off the hook that easily. He wasn’t going to be the bad guy. Vega needed to be the one that found another person to cheat on him with. Then he could get custody of Trunks. Sure, he had more money, but the courts would award Vega with his son and he wasn’t about to hand over Trunks like that.

Chichi walked into the room as Trunks walked out. “I’ve already got the papers I need.” She said quietly. Her eyes looked up at Bloomer. “I expected it to happen sooner or later.” She seemed resigned for some reason.

“What do you mean?” Bloomer asked as he housewife got closer.

“Goku and I were never meant to be. I’ve already drafted a joint agreement just in case.” Chichi answered. “I figured you would need one as well.”

“What are you talking about?” The CEO was quite confused by Chichi’s words.

“Bloomer, do not tell me that you haven’t noticed? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Chichi looked at him like he was a moron.

“Is Goku cheating on you or something?” Bloomer asked. He never thought that the fighter would do such a thing. Goku was far too dense for that.

“No, but I am prepared to let him go. I’ll be moving in with Gohan and Videl when the time comes.” She stated. She had talked this over with her daughter-in-law and 18 already. Chichi had no idea how she was going to break it to her children. But she couldn’t hold onto him forever and it looked like now was when she would lose Goku to the saiyan princess.

“Why don’t you fight for him? Where’s the spunky woman I know?” Bloomer didn’t like this. The idea of Goku’s marriage falling apart angered him. “Get his attention. He’s tense now, go help him relieve some of that.” He would help Chichi with whatever she needed.

“Are you sure that he would want that? I don’t think he’s in the mood for that right now, Bloomer.” The housewife stated. “But if you insist, I will try.” Chichi left as Bloomer began to think up something romantic for the two of them. Goku needed to get his mind off of Black for just a moment.

“There you are.” Yamchi said walking in. She wrapped her arms around Bloomer with a smile. “How about we go have some fun? Everyone around here is so dreary.”

“I’m surprised, I thought most of them disliked Vega. I know she’s a comrade, but this is going overboard.” Bloomer stated. “But we can have our fun soon, we need to help Chichi with something.”

“What’s going on?” Yamchi asked, staring up at her lover.

“It seems that her and Goku’s marriage is on the rocks. She’s considering divorce.” The CEO said. “I think we just need to set the scene. Goku’s just a little tense.”

“I bet a good rub down is all he needs.” Yamchi giggled. “If you need my help, I’m in.”

Bloomer smiled as he leaned down, kissing Yamchi. “What would I do without you?” He said as they walked away, not noticing that they were being watched.

Pilaf looked over at Sho. “Did you get the shot?”

The dog was holding a camera. “We’re going to be rich boss.”

“Good. Let’s go download that to the computer. Young Master Trunks wants to see it.” Pilaf stated as the two snuck down the hall.

* * *

 

Vega looked around her in confusion. This wasn’t the cabin. Where the hell had Black taken her? She tried to pull herself free of his grasp. She was bleeding through her outfit. The wound she had was open once more.

Black chuckled. “So you thought you would pull one over on me, Princess? Tell, me how does it feel to be ripped from your beloved’s arms.”

The princess finally found a weak spot and turned punching the false saiyan in the face. Her resolve had returned. “Kakarot will find me.” All of her doubts were gone. The third class would do all in his power to prove his love for her…and she would accept that love. Her heart beat faster at the thought. When their lips had touched, it felt like electricity had shot through her body. It was nothing like the kiss she had given Black when she thought he was Kakarot. Those warm loving eyes had told her the truth and she couldn’t be happier.

“You now think he’ll come and rescue his princess?” The false saiyan laughed. “This isn’t a video game. There is no hero to save the day. You are my prisoner and slave. Now, you will pleasure me to my heart’s desire.” As he pulled her into a kiss though, he was repulsed. Where did this horrible odor come from? Her sweet taste was gone, replaced by a foul one. “What sorcery is this?!”

Vega laughed at him, then pointed to the mark on her neck. “Kakarot bit me…making me his mate. While you have that body, you can’t have me ever again.” She had thought about that back when she was with the third class. Marking her would save her from being Black’s sex slave. Even if he tried, he would succumb to the pheromones that were designed to keep other males away. It wasn’t a complete mark, but it would do for now.

Black growled, hitting her in the stomach. She flew backward into a wall. “You think you’re so clever. You think a little smell is going to stop me?” He flinched as he drew closer. “I believe you have forgotten about the dragon balls. I can wish away that mark of yours” He chuckled, looking at her as she was stuck on her knees. He pushed his crotch in her face. “It doesn’t mean that you can’t taste me, now does it?”

Zamasu came around the corner looking disgusted. “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Come now, this is fun. You should give it a try.” Black said, pulling on his sash.

The Kai stilled his partner’s hand. “We did this to purify the world of mortals, not to sully it like they did.”

“We are purifying it. Torturing our enemies should be entertaining.” The false saiyan stated.

Zamasu shook his head. “This wasn’t the torturing I had in mind. You are defiling this place! I never thought I would see the day where I acted like one of them!” The kai was knocked in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

Black frowned. “Do not put me in the same category as one of those mortals! Have you not seen the glory of the gods of the past? What am I doing that is any different? A new society must be made at some point.”

The green Kai pulled himself up. “You and I are supposed to be better than this! A Kai does not fall to temptations of the flesh!” Vega listened, finally figuring out the false saiyan’s identity. “All because you have a grudge against this Son Goku! What the hell did he do in the first place?!”

“He had defied the gods! Learning their powers and consorting with them! For a mere mortal to be acknowledged by Lord Zeno himself is a disgrace to our kind!” Black snapped.

“Then touching me should be revolting to you!” Vega snarled from on her knees. “The Angel Whis has trained me to the same level as Kakarot!”

The false saiyan only smirked at her. “But that also plays into my plans, Princess. I did say that I needed to build a new society. Think of it, we can be like the gods of old. Fathering and mothering the next generation.” He grabbed her face. “We can even practice like the gods of the past.” He chuckled darkly as she caught on to what he was hinting at.

Zamasu launched a blast at the false saiyan. “That was the problem with the past! Incest is not the answer!”

Taking her time, Vega began to crawl away, heading inside the temple as the two argued outside. She looked around, finding a small table with a tea pot. There were the remnants of a corpse there. She could tell it was an elder kai. From there, she could gather that this was a different universe in the future. If she were to guess, she had to be in Universe 10.

Vega kept going, finding a small bedroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She was surprised by how loud it sounded, only for Black to bang on the door later. Her eyes went wide. He couldn’t get in here. She was safe from his advances.

Looking about the room, it was around the size of a prison cell. There was a small fridge in the corner and bathroom with a sink. As she took a look in the fridge she took a deep breath. It was stocked, but she was going to have to conserve it. She would hold out in here until Kakarot came for her.

The princess shook her head as she turned red. Her mind imagined a skilled saiyan warrior… an elite of the highest level…her Kakarot. She touched the mark on her neck and smiled. He really loved her…who would have thought.

* * *

 

Chichi sighed to herself as she thought over Bloomer’s words. Did Goku just need a reminder of their life together? It didn’t seem like that would be a real answer for her. As the housewife pondered her future, Piccolo walked in. She gave him a smile. “Thank you for looking after the boys.”

“Well, they’re kind of like my kids in a way.” The Namakian was getting himself a glass of water. “Are you okay?”

Chichi nodded. “This was bound to happen someday.” Piccolo already knew what was going on. “As much as I care for Goku, I can’t stand in his way anymore.”

“What about your own heart?” Piccolo asked. He knew that it had to be painful for the housewife.

“Goku and I have been falling out of love for a long time. Sometimes, I’m not even sure if we ever loved each other.” Chichi admitted. “That’s what I get for rushing into marriage.”

Piccolo nodded, grabbing her a glass of water. “You wanted something, but never truly got it.” Their eyes locked. “You’re a good mother though.”

“I bet you would have been a good father…you practically are.” Both of them were closer than they thought they would be in this situation. Chichi stared up at Piccolo. “You’ve always been good to me…” The housewife turned red. “I do wonder what would have happened we had ended up together.” The glass of water fell the floor as Piccolo heard those words. The Namak grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room. Chichi had no time to say anything the door was locked and the namakian descended on her. Lips collided as the heat between them grew. It looked like she had finally found what she needed all along.

* * *

 

Goku waited for Beerus and Whis to arrive and was ready to leave with them as soon as possible. When the two did appear, they were quite unnerved as Goku had moved from his super saiyan form to his blue form. The third class had made a hole in the ground where he had been pacing in one spot. All he could think about was his princess. That look of joy she gave him when he confessed his love was breathtaking. If only he hadn’t been cruelly pulled out of her arms. “You’re late.”

Beerus looked offended. “You know, it isn’t our job to interfere in the lives of mortals.”

“He is right. We can’t really lend you a hand.” Whis answered.

“So, you won’t train me?” Goku growled as Trunks and the others exited.

“Goku, if Vega stays with Black, he refuses to return to this timeline.” The angel said, looking into his staff. “We have no need to go after him.”

“You’re going to leave my mother to that dog!” Trunks snapped, feeling angry. “Do you know what he is doing to her?!”

“Do not argue with us.” Beerus said. “Know your place. This was Vega’s decision and…” His voice was stopped as he was punched in the face.

“How dare you speak for her!” Goku boomed. “He’s violated her and you just want her to stay with him!”

“Goku, this is the best option for everyone.” Yamchi said walking out with Bloomer. “If she chose to stay…” The human backed up as the saiyan drew closer. A red aura surrounded him, growing larger in power as he thought bloody thoughts about his former friend.

Bloomer pulled Yamchi away from Goku’s wrath, but that didn’t save the wall behind Yamchi as it crumbled to the ground. “Goku…?” Bloomer asked, then turned to Chichi. He motioned for her to make a move, but the housewife didn’t listen. She stayed in place.

“Goku stop this madness right now!” Beerus ordered, just for Trunks and Gohan to grab the pure saiyan before he instant transmit away. “Where the hell did he go?!”

Whis suddenly looked worried. “We need to get going! Kaioshin is in trouble.”

“He wouldn’t…” Beerus growled.

“I warned you, did I not.” The angel snapped. “Come on, let’s go after him before he and the others cause some trouble.”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to do something different with Chichi's character, mainly cause she's turned into a villain in almost every Goku/Vegeta fic. So for once, she's willing to take a side step for Vega...but it looks like she's found herself a new man already.


	7. Chapter 7

Goku looked around in his rage. This wasn’t where he planned to be at all. Gohan and Trunks growled next to him, telling him that they understood what was going on.

“We must have triggered some kind of security system.” Gohan walked around, taking in the place around them. “I believe this is hell.”

“What makes you say that?” Trunks asked, looking around.

Gohan smirked. “I can sense Cell lingering around. Last time I checked, he was very dead.” He couldn’t help but laugh at his own words. His anger over the god’s ignorance of Black was sickening.

Goku grinned at he sensed something else up ahead. Frieza was here as well, but there were two other Ki’s that he knew, surrounded by others who were unknown. He could only guess what that meant. “It seems that Frieza is still being a vile lizard in the afterlife.” Goku began to walk towards the gathering of Ki’s. “Why don’t we pay him a visit? Hell, we may find someone who can help us navigate ourselves through this place.”

Trunks and Gohan nodded, following him into the bowels of hell.

* * *

 

Zamasu panted against the ground, how insane had Black become? He needed to get out of here and stop him. The last thing he wanted was for his perfect utopia to be compromised. Everything he had worked for was being destroyed because of the false saiyan’s obsession.

It seemed that Black had walked off to look for the princess. The kai knew that he would have to get to the boxes with the time rings. If he went to the past, maybe he could put a stop to Black’s actions. If he could get to the Super Dragon Balls, he could turn his companion back to normal and get the two of them back on same page. His partner had changed when he began to feel those mortal urges. Thinking about it clearly, he needed to wish Black back into his original body. Then he would have no need for those deviant needs that body required.

The green kai strolled into the courtyard, finding Gowasu’s corpse. He didn’t look at it, not wanting to feel any sort of guilt. If only the elder kai had listened to him. Then he could have shared the utopia with him.

As he found the ring box and was about to open it, Black’s hand fell on his. Zamasu turned to glare at his companion. “Why are you still here?” He figured that the false saiyan had left to bed the princess.

Black chuckled. “What do you think you’re doing, Zamasu?” He grabbed the ring box and threw it across the room before zapping it. The only ring that existed now was the one on his finger. He could see that his partner was stunned by his actions. “I know you weren’t happy with me before, but you need to see the beauty of my plan.”

“You’ve gone insane...” the green kai started, only to feel a finger land on his lips.

“I can see it in your eyes. You’re jealous of the princess.” Black smirked. He could work with this. Zamasu could be controlled easily.

“Why would I be jealous of a filthy mortal like her? I don’t even see why you are here, I thought you would be off creating your perfect paradise!” the kai snapped at his former friend.

Black frowned. “She has locked herself in Gowasu’s old room. You know the one…with the spirit lock.” He growled as Zamasu laughed at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You can’t get to her there. I hate to say it, but it seems she has outsmarted you.” The kai laughed, only to stop as the false saiyan pinned him against the wall. “What do you think you are doing?”

Black’s frown faded into an evil smirk. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have had her all to myself.” The false saiyan leaned in closer, noting how uncomfortable the kai was becoming. “It’s only fair for you to sit in and take her punishment.”

Zamasu rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten that I’m immortal? You can’t really punish…” His eyes went wide as the false saiyan began to kiss him. He attempted to push Black away, but found that he didn’t have the strength to do so. The kai felt a tongue pushing against his lips. Those hands moved down, squeezing his ass. The action forced the kai’s lips open, allowing that tongue to come in and taste him. Zamasu felt strange. His body getting hot. His eyes slowly began to close as Black kept going.

When the false saiyan pulled up from him, the kai was flushed. Black chuckled. “Envy really is your color.” He grabbed that body and pulled it on the table. “Now, how about you pleasure your master?”

Zamasu let out a moan, forgetting everything else and caving to Black’s advances.

* * *

 

Raditz looked over at his parents. Bardock and Gine were staring a Frieza and Cooler as they were forced to work. Hell was a horrible place and while Frieza was gone for a short time then returned to them, they got no rest. You didn’t need to sleep here. All they could do was work. As long as the wardens didn’t believe that you were planning a break out, they didn’t care and kept their distance. It was a free for all and the last thing anyone wanted to do was step out of line. If you died in hell, you were erased from existence. They all discovered that when Frieza had killed his own father. Cold’s body faded away and the warden’s crushed the soul that was glowing on the ground.

This didn’t mean that the saiyans had grown closer though. They were still divided by class and power. Raditz had seen how Nappa had been accepted back into the arms of the other elites. The king even praised him for living so long. But when Raditz died, that was seen as expected. He was a worthless third class; of course, he was meant to die.

Frieza stopped in place, noticing that Bardock was glaring up at him. The saiyan had stopped working on the statue they were supposed to be building of him. “So, you wish to be erased?” The frost demon chuckled as Gine grabbed her mate’s arm. The last thing she wanted was for him to be destroyed.

Cooler sauntered over to Frieza. He wanted a piece of the action that was about to happen. “So, how should we do it?” he asked, but froze as he felt something enter his back. The sharp metal went through him followed by an upward slicing motion. If Cooler would have been alive, blood would have shot out, but considering that he was already dead, the body faded away seconds later. The orb of light was then sliced as well, forcing Frieza and the rest of the saiyans to discover the culprit.

“It seems that I have taken all of you out then.” Trunks smirked as Frieza fumed. “I heard you came back to life for a little bit. It would be a shame for you to lose to me again.”

The saiyans all watched the young man with blue hair. They all didn’t know what to think of him. Raditz stared at his father and mother, but looked unsure about what was going to happen. Was this man going to destroy them all?

“Now, Trunks, don’t take all of the fun for yourself.” Everyone was forced to look up into a nearby tree. Gohan looked down at them all with a grin of his own.

“If you want to get your hands dirty with this weakling, be my guest.” Trunks moved out of the way.

“Who are you calling a weakling?!” Frieza snapped, running forward to attack. The Frost demon stopped in place as a hand dug into his chest, grabbing what would be his heart.

Gohan chuckled. “I believe he was referring to you.” He pulled his hand out, letting the frost demon fall to the ground. The body faded and the soul remained in place. Gohan smirked, as he brought his foot down on it, crushing it into oblivion.

The saiyans watched the two of them in horror, even the elites were backing away. Bardock took his wife’s hand. This was going to be the end of them. He looked over at his son, only to find Raditz staring at the one that looked saiyan. He was about to ask when the young men began to talk once more.

“You know, I’m starting to like you again. All you needed was some motivation.” Trunks smirked.

Gohan rolled his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just promise me and your wife that you’ll stop wearing those sweater vests. You look like a tool.” Trunks sheathed his sword and took a look at the crowd. “So, these are the rest. They could be useful.”

The saiyan king walked forward. “You plan to use us? For what?” He had enough of being controlled. Sure, these two were stronger than himself, but he was just tired of it. He wouldn’t be controlled by someone with such strange colored hair.

“It looks like the old man has some bite to him after all. Too bad you didn’t use that against Frieza,” Trunks said, knowing it would piss of those around him. For some reason, he was in the mood for a good throw down.

“Now, now Trunks. This isn’t the place for that.” Everyone looked up to find a saiyan in orange dropping to the ground. “Getting out of here is our priority.” He looked at his son. “I haven’t seen you go that far since Cell. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, Father,” Gohan said, moving out of his father’s way.

Goku continued forward, walking up to Trunks. “Remember, our goal lies beyond here. We have no time to waste on petty arguments.”

Trunks was kind of shocked at how precise Goku was speaking. “I wasn’t thinking. Rage consumed me.”

“Use that when we truly need it,” Earth’s hero said, turning back to the rest of the saiyans. “Who knows a way out of here?”

“You don’t get out of here.” One of the elites walked forward. “The wardens will destroy you for trying.”

“Kakarot…” Nappa snapped, getting both Bardock and Gine’s attention. This was the son they had sent off all of those years ago. Raditz stared at his brother as well. Something seemed different. It looked like Kakarot remembered some of his heritage after all. His nephew looked like a prime warrior as well.

“I see that you are well, Nappa.” Goku smirked. “Well, as well as a dead man can be.”

“Know your place, you, fucking third class.” Nappa pounced, only to land on the ground. Goku had used his instant transmission.

“As much as I would like to kick your teeth in, there are battles worthy of my power outside of this place.” To get his point across, he let himself become a super saiyan. There were gasps around him. “That’s right. I hold the power of the legend.” He powered down. “But that isn’t even an ounce of my power.” Goku looked around. “My companions are within the higher ranks of that power as well. So, I will ask again, who will guide us through this place?”

Raditz stared at his brother in shock. Around them all of the saiyans were whispering. The king himself looked impressed. “Tell me, why have you come here?” The king walked forward, wanting an answer. “Why would the strongest fighters come to hell?”

Bardock smirked proudly at his child. He couldn’t believe how strong Kakarot had become. Seeing this brought him more joy than he could bear. Now all he wanted to do was rub those elites’ faces in it.

“We’re on a mission. We need to find the Kaioshin,” Trunks stated. Many of them looked confused at the term, so he thought to clarify. “A god of creation.”

Goku crossed his arms. “That’s why we were sent here first. It was a precaution for the Kaioshin.”

“Do you want to kill this guy or something?” the king asked. Wondering what Kakarot had planned.

“Kill?” Goku asked. “I didn’t plan to kill him at all. I’m just pissed off,” Earth’s hero stated. “Beerus won’t let me get to the other timeline.”

King Vegeta backed away. “Lord…Beerus.”

Gohan nodded. “The god of destruction himself.”

“Why do you want to go to another timeline?” Gine walked forward, wishing to be closer to her son.

Goku growled. “Because Vega is there.” His words got everyone’s attention. Everyone know that name. She was their beloved princess. “She’s being held there against her will.” Growls and snarls erupted around him. “Our time machine was destroyed by the enemy, but I know that the Kai’s have ways to get to the future.”

“And Beerus expected us to leave my mother to those dogs in the future. Like I’m going to stand around and let that happen,” Trunks snapped.

The growling ceased as the King looked at Trunks. “Mother?” Now that he was looking at the boy, he could see those regal features beginning to stand out.

“I’m from the future timeline, but in the current time, I was already born. I’m half saiyan, half earthling. The product of a one-night stand that really didn’t go anywhere…except for years of pain for my mother.” Trunks was sure to include his feelings about his father’s betrayal. He wanted Goku to know that he was okay with him taking a move. “Although, there was probably someone out there better for her.”

The king growled. “Hopefully, such a man exists.”

Goku had heard Trunks’s words and took them in. It seemed that at least one of their children was okay with the idea of them. “The princess is still in danger. The longer we stay here, the longer she remains with Black and Zamasu.”

Saiyans growled around him, mainly those of the third class and the King. “Why should we help you? What do we get out of it?!” an elite answered. He refused to follow the orders of a third class.

Goku turned back and smirked darkly at the soldier. “I can reward everyone that helps me. If you help me escape, I will restore the planet and all of your lives.” Whispering surrounded them.

“We don’t even know if he’s really that strong. We’re going against a god of destruction. What kind of chance do we have?” As the first class spoke, they discovered they had a visitor. A dark shadowy figure presented itself. One of the wardens had come for them. Chaos was about to engulf the saiyans as they were going to give into their fear, but the one called Kakarot walked towards it. Two more appeared, surrounding him. The warrior closed his eyes. A memory surfaced, his princess was calling out to him in fear. Blue engulfed him. To his side, Goku didn’t sense that his son had gone into his Ultimate form, while Trunks had powered up into his second super saiyan form.

Earth’s Hero spoke clearly. “Move.” The wardens froze, they must have felt confused. His ki was not that of a mortal in this form.

The creature cocked its head. “God?”

Goku smirked. “That’s right, would you like to mess with that power or be erased?”

The creatures looked around at each other, then receded. “Do not set a foot out of hell.” It began, only to be blasted through the chest. It fell to the ground, clearly dead.

The earth saiyan walked up to it. “And here I thought we were going to play nice.” Goku turned and blasted the other 2, “I have a place to be. My princess is waiting for me.” He walked by the body. “Now, who will guide me?”

Saiyans ran in front of him, all eager to show him the way. Raditz began to walk forward as well, when he heard his nephew speak. “My princess?” His face spun around to look at Gohan and Trunks, but he wasn’t the only one. His parents had done the same.

Trunks chuckled. “Really, Gohan, you’ve never noticed it?”

Gohan turned red. “Then that means…my dad like’s your mom.”

The purple saiyan laughed again. “I don’t think like is the right word. Now come on, I want to bash in Black’s skull before sunrise.”

It didn’t take long to find the gates of hell. Goku walked forward, opening them up with ease. He turned to face the saiyans. “I will need a clear pathway to the kaioshin.” A dark smirk appeared on his face. “You all seem out of practice. I don’t want any corpses. Just keep anyone away from Trunks, my son, and me. We need to conserve our power and senzu beans till we are in the future.”

Dark smirks surrounded them as they rushed forward into the heavens. Goku was flanked by elites. It was crazy to think that they would be practically worshiping him like this.

But soon, he was stopped in the road. Beerus was standing there, being flanked by Whis. The two of them glared at each other as Goku came out of the mess of warriors that wished to protect him. “Beerus, move,” he demanded, keeping his voice calm, but stern.

The god of destruction place up his hand. “Don’t force me to destroy you, Goku.” The only response he got was the saiyan powering up. His blue from came out, followed by the red kaio ken surrounding him. Beerus sighed. “Hakai.” But to his surprise, Goku held his Hakai, keeping the dark ball of energy in one hand. “How…?” he began, only for Whis to clarify.

“You can’t stop him, Beerus. He wants a time ring. That’s not so bad,” the angel answered.

Beerus turned to Whis. “I thought he was coming here to kill Kaioshin!”

“Where did you get an idea like that?” The god of destruction turned back to Goku, finding that he had absorbed the hakai like it was nothing. “Now, as I said before, move.”

The saiyans surrounded Goku again as they headed back on track. Beerus was sputtering. “I…I don’t understand.”

The king walked by with Bardock and Gine, Nappa and Raditz followed. The three of them said nothing, but listened in as Whis spoke. “That’s the power of love, Beerus-sama.” The angel laughed. “Don’t tell me that you didn’t notice. True love is always obvious.”

The god blinked. “True love? Like soulmates!” Beerus went pale. “That means that…!” The angel covered the god’s mouth and nodded. Beerus couldn’t believe it, if this was true then it appeared that his life was about to become a lot busier. He just hoped that Goku knew what he was doing.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a warning up before this chapter as it's a bit more descriptive than the last. This one can be painful to read, as it was painful to write.

Vega walked about the room. It felt like she had been locked in here forever. Did this place function like the room of spirit and time? On the outside, she knew that time hadn’t really passed, but there wasn’t much she could do. Over a month had gone by and there was no word of her Kakarot. Was he not going to find her? She was starting to run out of food. If she left, she was sure to face Black’s wrath. Her wounds had finally healed, but going out there sent chills down her spine. Never had she felt terrified of anyone. She remained strong in the face of any danger…but now she wished to be far from here. To be away from the twisted rapist that wanted to use her body like a breeding sow.

The princess was starting to wonder if all of that had been a dream. Even if she felt pain when Kakarot had bitten her, it didn’t mean anything. For all Vega knew, she could have just hallucinated all of that. She had said goodbye to her love. She had done it to save Trunks. The princess looked down at her shoulder and calmed. Kakarot’s mark was still there. She relaxed, wishing those strong arms were around her. There was a security in those arms, not that she liked admitting it.

Outside the door, she heard some movement. Something was happening. Vega moved closer, if something was happening, then she needed to know. “Now, Zamasu, is that better?” Black let out a cackle.

The Kai answered faintly though, so the princess couldn’t hear it. Only for a loud moan to be heard through the wall. What the hell were they doing? She felt angry. How far would Black go in soiling Kakarot’s body? She opened the door, giving into her rage and sent blasts at them. “You disgusting pigs!” She landed one right in Black’s face, sending him flying off of Zamasu. Allowing her body to go to blue, she wasn’t about to bow down to either of them.

Zamasu glared at her while attempting to fix his outfit to cover himself. But seconds later, he fell down to his knees as the princess blasted him there. His body healed, but that did nothing to ease his pain from such an experience.

Vega planned to do it once more, but there was a flash behind her. Before she knew it, Black had grabbed her, wrapping his own arms around her. He chuckled. “I knew you couldn’t stay away from me.” She was struggling as she attempted to free herself from his grasp. “There’s nowhere to go, Princess.”

Vega wondered why he wasn’t reacting to her smell, then realized that without biting Kakarot herself, the bond would quickly fade. The princess moved her legs around, backing one between his legs and thrusting it up, hitting Black in the balls. The false saiyan let go of her with a growl as he fell to the ground, holding himself where she had kicked him. Deciding that this was her chance, she flew out to the courtyard. Just as Vega was about to leave the gates, Zamasu grabbed her leg and tossed her back against a wall.

The princess coughed up blood as she pulled herself to her legs. There had to be a way out of here, but just as she thought that, Black transmitted himself in front of her. He smirked, pinning her against the wall. “Now, Princess, you should play nice.” She tried punching him, but froze as his rose form appeared. He chuckled, pulling at her clothes. Vega began to fight him again, thrashing in attempt to be free of his grasp.

But Zamasu appeared, helping Black hold her down as she was violated once more.

* * *

 

Bloomer was sipping some coffee as Trunks came in with Goten and his friends. He gave his son a smile. “If you want something to eat, Yamchi can make it.”

Trunks shook his head. “When is Mama coming home?” He had already seen the photo that Pilaf and Sho had given him. Not that he didn’t know this already. The boy had figured it out after almost walking in on his father and Yamchi doing that strange hugging thing that most parents did with each other.

“I don’t know if she is coming home, Trunks,” Bloomer said, feeling kind of giddy at the prospect. It would clear the road for him to marry Yamchi.

“But she has to come home! She’s the strongest!” the boy argued.

Bloomer stood up. “Son, you know that Goku is the strongest.” Sure, it was understandable for Trunks to be broken up, this was his mother, but everyone was acting like it was the end of the world.

“But it’s my mom!” Trunks stated. “She needs to be happy!”

The CEO felt confused. “Trunks, what are you talking about?” Yamchi came around the corner and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Dad, I’m not dumb. I know you’re with Yamchi.” Trunks stated. “And don’t try and tell me that you’re not. I’ve got evidence!”

Bloomer backed up as Goten held up a photo of the two. “If you break up with Vega, then she can marry my dad,” Goten said with a smile. “And my mom can be with…”

The CEO rushed to grab the photo from the boys. “You don’t need this.” He ripped it to pieces, then froze. “What did you say about Goku and Vega?” He was confused.

“Really, Dad, you don’t know?” Trunks stated.

Bloomer wanted to smirk. Maybe he could get what he wanted after all. “How long have they been together?” He couldn’t wait to call up his lawyer.

“They aren’t,” Goten said looking down. “Daddy wants Vega, but doesn’t think she likes him.”

“And Mama likes Goku, but thinks she’s in the way,” Trunks answered. “But I know Mama would be happier with Goku. She smiles more when he’s around.”

“Yeah, you should see Dad,” Goten replied. “He’s always looking at her when we’re all together. His eyes light up.”

Bloomer thought this over. If he could set the mood, then they would fall into his trap. Yamchi could see what he was thinking and gave him a smile only for Trunks to answer. “You know I have more than one copy of that picture, right?” Both adults jumped. “Actually, I’ve already sent it off to a magazine. They gave me a lot of money for it and we’re using it to fix Goten’s house.”

Bloomer stared in horror at his son. “Son…why…?”

“Because you treat Mom like crap. It’s time you got some crap thrown at you.” Trunks turned to his friend. “Let’s go spar in the gravity room till they get home.”

“Okay!” All of the children left, leaving the two adults speechless.

“I told you. There was no fighting it,” Chichi said walking in. “All I need is for Goku to sign the paperwork and he’s free to have Vega. Now all you have to do is the same.” Bloomer gave her a look, he really wanted the housewife to get off her high horse. He had just been humiliated by a bunch of children.

Bloomer was about to smack her when he was stopped right in his tracks. Piccolo had just walked in. “What is going on?” The namekian moved closer to Chichi, posing as a threat to the CEO and his tart.

“This has nothing to do with you!” Yamchi snapped at Piccolo.

The namekian only smiled. “It seems that you thought you could strike Chichi. I came to keep you in your place.” He gave her a smile. “Are you okay?” Chichi nodded up at him with a smile, turning red in the process.

“Why do you care so much about this?” Yamchi shot back.

Piccolo turned to face Chichi. To the surprise of Bloomer and Yamchi, the namek placed his hand on her back and led her out of the room. The CEO was in shock. “When the fuck did that happen?!”

“I think it just did…” Yamchi said, feeling very confused.

“What the hell?! I used to know everything, how did I get so out of the loop?!” Bloomer exclaimed.

“You know, this could be good for us. We can finally be together again…at least openly,” Yamchi answered. “Just agree to joint custody of Trunks.”

The CEO sighed, before smirking. “Goku’s going to have his hands full. Pleasing that woman is practically impossible. If he thought Chichi was bad, then he’s seen nothing. I give them about a month to fail.”

Yamchi laughed. “Without a doubt.”

* * *

 

Goku finally made is way to Kaioshin and quickly explained the situation, but as Kaioshin was about to take Goku, along with Gohan and Trunks to the future, Gowasu appeared. The Kaioshin of universe 10 gave them a grave smile. “Let me take them to the future.”

“Why?” Goku asked, feeling suspicious. This Kai was responsible for choosing Zamasu in the first place. He still had no story on Black, but that no longer mattered to him.

“This is my fault. Besides, I have gone to the future myself. No one is in universe 7. They had to have moved,” Gowasu stated.

“Where could they have gone?” Trunks asked, growling. If that was the case, then his mother could be anywhere.

Goku growled, but the yellow Kai continued. “I believe I know where they are. Zamasu has returned to my home in the future. You will find your friend there.”

The earth saiyan snarled. “Then take us there!” He wasn’t going to waste any more time. Vega was in danger.

The Kai already had on one of the time rings and motioned for everyone to follow him as he made a wormhole for them. “Let us leave now.”

Goku was the first one through. He didn’t even look back. There was no going back. Not till his beloved was back in his arms once more.

Vega coughed as she was tossed to the ground in pain. Her entire body felt like it had been through the wringer. Blood was on the ground as she tried in vain to pull herself up. Black had broken her pelvis at some point, but he had kept going. She shook as she tried to back away from him.

“Princess, I didn’t say that you were done.” He gestured to himself once again.

She looked away from him in defiance. Vega couldn’t stand to look at him. He wasn’t her Kakarot. Not only that, but Zamasu had taken part in violating her. Blood dripped from both of her lower orifices as she kept her face away from him. The last thing she wanted was to be forced to do that.

Zamasu grabbed her head, attempting to hold her in place, but she bit his fingers, biting them off without hesitation. “YOU BITCH!” He blasted her in the shoulder, leaving a gaping hole in her skin. The princess made no sound though. She bit her lip, keeping her jaw clenched in defiance.

Black growled, as he kicked her side. “You were right, Zamasu. Mortals are too much work.” A couple of her rips cracked, but she stayed defiant. She was prepared to die now. Her mind flashed to Kakarot and her son. Tears began to stream down her face. She would never see them again. Everything was starting to fade in and out. Her blood was leaving her as everything went dark. Voices began to slur as she awaited hell. Who was she kidding? Anything would be better than this.

Her hands were smashed and her body contorted as they toyed with her life. Every bone in her body had to be broken or shattered. Organs had been pierced by some of her bones and she felt herself getting closer to the end.

* * *

 

Goku appeared in the look out and immediately sensed what he was dreading. Vega’s Ki was so low. He could feel shots of pain, one after another. The pure saiyan snarled, flying forward. Nothing would stop him.

As he got closer, he saw the scene before him. His beloved was on the ground, stripped of her clothes and beaten. He blasted the two of them off of her and grabbed her head off of the ground. Earth’s hero was panicking as he heard his son and Trunks getting closer.

Goku grabbed a senzu quickly, placing it into his mouth and chewing it. He brought his lips down, kissing his princess while giving her the bean. Goku could only hope that this worked. He didn’t know if he was too late or not. As he pulled up, he looked down at her, his eyes filling with tears. “Vega… don’t leave me.” He touched the side of her face. “I need you…I love you.”

Her body remained silent as Black walked back over. He was cackling. “It looks like you’re too late, Son Goku.” The false saiyan came closer. “First I took your body, then your son and house, and now I’ve taken your beloved princess. Now tell me, what does that despair feel like? To have that hope pulled out from under you with a snap of another’s fingers. Tell me, Son Goku, how does it feel to bleed?”

Zamasu laughed as well, only to get rammed into. Trunks had knocked the immortal off his balance. The boy was giving into his rage, letting his power grow. Blue lightening flew off of him as he began to toy with Zamasu above them.

Black planned to go after Goku, but Gohan stepped in, giving his father time to grieve. Gohan had seen the broken body before him. His Ultimate form was flashing white from his own rage. He thought of his little brother’s pain and Vega’s suffering, bringing out a new form for the first time. His white hair flashed as he began to fight with Black in the sky above.

Meanwhile, Goku kept touching his beloved’s face. “Vega…I finally came…if only I had gotten here sooner. You wouldn’t have had to suffer. If only I had been stronger, then you wouldn’t have had to turn to Bloomer. You could have been with me… all I had to do was speak up. If only I wasn’t so weak! I could have…” He let out a grief-stricken laugh. “You were right. I am a clown… a worthless clown, I’m a joke. Hero of Earth, I can’t even save the woman I love from a fake me! You didn’t deserve this. You deserved better than me.”

A cough came from below him and Goku tensed up. The most beautiful eyes were looking up at him. “Kaka…” Her voice was weak, her ki still low, but the bleeding had appeared to stop.

Earth’s hero touched the side of her face as he gave her a second senzu. “I thought you were gone…”

Vega’s ki grew stronger. Goku could hear her bones creaking back into position. “You can’t get rid…” Her voice was still too weak for one of her comebacks. The princess knew where she was. Those tear-filled eyes were definitely the ones of her Kakarot. He offered her another senzu, but she declined her head. “Fight, Kakarot…” She coughed. “Save those for your battle.” Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

“But…” Goku began, only for her to silence him.

“I didn’t fall in love…cough, with a quitter. I fell in love with a warrior.” She smiled up at him. “Now fight, my love. End this battle here and now.” She coughed a couple more times, she was still feeling twinges of pain.

Goku growled, just how much damage did Black cause? He leaned down, kissing her before standing up and taking off his shirt. He wrapped it around her, covering her small frame. “I’ll return. I promise.” His kissed her again, this time putting all of his conviction into it. He wanted to make sure that she knew the reason his heart was beating at this moment was because of her.

As the warrior’s lips left hers, she replied, “You always return, Kakarot.” Vega smiled at him. “Don’t die on me, I’ve waited too long…” She watched Kakarot stand and turn to face the battle raging above them. “Kakarot…” His head spun around, letting her see his face. She smiled at him. “Give them hell.”

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Trunks let out a snarl as he flew after Zamasu. He pulled his sword out, swinging it with all of his power. The kai was blocking him though, even grabbing the sword with his hands to keep Trunks from taking a slice out of him.

On the other side of the sky, Black was getting punched in the gut. Gohan twisted around, landing a kick to Black’s stomach. The action forced the false saiyan to the ground, but Black quickly got up. His hair changed color as the rose form revealed itself. The false saiyan chuckled darkly, “so, you’ve come to play. Tell me, how does it feel to look at your father’s face like this?”

Gohan snarled. “Shut up!” He fired multiple ki blasts at his vile target. He couldn’t clear his mind of what he had just witnessed. Between the horrors that Vega had been subjected to and his brother’s near-death experience, Gohan couldn’t contain his growing rage. “You’ve defiled my father’s body. Using it for your own sick game of pleasure. I won’t stand for it!”

Black only smiled at the boy. “You’ve grown so big. But yet, you are such a disappointment. To think that the son of Son Goku would be this weak? It’s kind of refreshing.” Gohan fired another blast, this time it singed his shoulder. Black placed his hand on top of it in shock. Did he miss something?

Gohan’s eyes flashed. “I’ll never be able to forgive you. My little brother didn’t deserve what you gave him.” Gohan dove forward, and their fists clashed once more. The action forced Black back into the sky where the battle began.

Zamasu grabbed the sword in front of him, pulling it loose of Trunks’s grasp. The kai tossed it to the ground and blasted it to pieces. He laughed, only to be punched in the gut.

Trunks fell back, dodging as the kai planned his next move. The blue lightening around him flashed. His mother’s corpse. He was sure he saw her broken body twisted on the ground below. Grief fueled his rage. Fists collided as the immortal was forced back by the half saiyan. Trunks growled, sending punch after punch into the kai’s gut. Blood oozed out onto his jacket, but Trunks didn’t care. In the back of his mind, all he could think about was how much she had changed. The past him was at home, waiting for his mother to come home and he had failed him. The half blood sent one more punch across the kai’s face, sending him crashing into the building below.

Zamasu only had a couple of seconds to prepare before Trunks was back at attacking him. Ki blasts filled the sky above him and the kai could only stand there and take each hit. Nothing would be able to kill him, but each hit was more painful than the last.

The blasts stopped as smoke filled the area around them. Zamasu allowed his body to heal as he stared up at Trunks. The time traveler was glaring down at him as the blue lightning crackled. “You’re so weak,” Zamasu said with a laugh.

“What was that?” Trunks snapped, placing his hands together so he could fire one of his mother’s signature attacks at the kai.

“If you never went to the past, she would still be alive. All of this, Trunks. Every action that you have made has killed her.” Zamasu chuckled. He could see how unnerved Trunks was becoming at the notion. “What? You didn’t know?”

The time traveler snapped his teeth. “Stop trying to play mind games with me!” He gathered energy in his palm, calling out the name of his mother’s galic gun attack. It fired, hitting Zamasu at the neck, tossing his head off. Trunks smirked, only to frown. The kai’s body walked over to the head and picked it up off the ground.

Zamasu placed his head back on. “What a disgrace. Your mother would be so disappointed right now. Saiyan warriors, ha, don’t make me laugh.”

Trunks snarled as he jumped back into the fray. As he got close to Zamasu, the immortal caught him. The kai’s fist landed right in his gut, before an elbow slammed into his lower back. Trunks coughed up blood as the kai began to laugh. The time traveler cursed. What was he going to do? It looked like he was about to join his mother in the afterlife. Those saiyans in hell, were going to be disappointed.

A blast fired, knocking Zamasu away. Gohan had landed next to Trunks. His own battle wasn’t going very well. Black’s rose form was overpowering his new form without failing. As Gohan helped Trunks to his feet, their eyes found the kai and false saiyan levitating next to each other. Both half saiyan’s snarled as they began to form a joint energy attack. A Kamehameha and galic gun flew at Zamasu and Black, but were stopped as Black held his hand up.

“The two of you really think you can stand up to us? You’re nothing but fools.” Black smirked as his ki blade came out and changed. A scythe appeared in his hand. “Now, why don’t we really play this game?”

Gohan and Trunks prepared themselves, getting into defensive stances. Only for the ground to shake. They sensed who was behind them and parted, letting Goku walk down the middle. The pure blood saiyan’s glare was intense, almost as if it could burn anyone that caught his eye. Goku thought of the injured princess and powered up. His body went straight to its blue form, but the red kaio-ken surrounded him right out of the gate. “You two go after Zamasu… Black is mine.”

“I don’t think so,” the false saiyan chuckled. He twisted his hand around, causing multiple versions of himself to circle the group. “You won’t get out of here. You should have just stayed away. There is nothing for you here anyway.”

Goku growled as red lightning bounced off of him as his red kaio-ken was fueled by the storm of emotions inside of him. Trunks and his son had moved behind him. The mixture of blue and red lightning was springing off of Goku and Trunks, hitting the copies of Black. Each was destroyed with ease. Meanwhile, Gohan fired off ki blasts, one of which hit the scythe in Black’s hand, sending the ki weapon flying.

The false saiyan sneered as his clones were destroyed so easily. His weapon was gone, but he just made another. Next to him, Zamasu smirked. They were ready to end the mortal’s lives. But as the two of them were about to speak, the group of mortals gathered their strength together. Two Kamehamehas and a Final Flash combined, hitting the false saiyan and the kai. Both were pushed back and out of the sky. Their clothes were damaged, but that wasn’t the biggest blow to them. Black had a hole in his chest. The false saiyan backed up. Blood was dripping down from his wounds. “We…we have no choice.” He gave his partner a smirk, causing Zamasu to smile. Grabbing the earrings quickly, the kai forced them to fuse.

Trunks stared over at the two in shock as they became one person, but he wasn’t alone. Gohan was also shook up at the display. Goku had held his ground. “You two, go to Vega.” He tossed them three senzu. “Take one each and give her another.”

The time traveler stared at Goku’s back. “She’s…she’s alive?” He saw the edges of a smirk on the warrior’s face. “Thank Kami.”

“We’ll return, Father.” Gohan stated as the two flew off. Leaving Goku to battle the merged Zamasu alone.

* * *

 

Vega pulled herself up. The pain was still great, but at least her bones were no longer broken. Somehow, she made it to her feet, even with searing agony tugging at her muscles. The princess had no idea where this strength was coming from, but she wasn’t going to question it. There had to be a reason.

The princess forced herself to take a step, even though it felt like she was stepping on nails or broken glass. She wanted to watch the fight. As she made it through the archway, she could see them. Her son and Gohan were on their way over to her. She gazed past them, discovering that Black and Zamasu had fused. Vega felt angry. They were planning to use that technique to destroy them. Her eyes found Kakarot. A small smile tugged at her lips. There stood the fearless saiyan warrior that she fell in love with. When was the last time she had seen him look so determined? Was it Buu or on Namek? Her heart swooned for a second.

Trunks walked up to his mother, pulling her into a hug. “I thought you were dead!” he popped a senzu as he took a breather.

“How are you alive?” Gohan asked, taking his own senzu.

Vega didn’t take her eyes off of the battle. Kakarot had begun to clash with Zamasu. Her eyes were following their movements. A storm of punches and ki blasts filled the sky. Just watching her warrior like this was breathtaking.

“Mom?” Trunks tried shaking his hand in front of her face. But that didn’t get her attention at all. “Don’t tell me that you want to fight.”

Gohan stared at what Vega was looking at. He knew his father’s feelings now, but seeing the princess, he would have never guessed that she would carry a torch for his father. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and handed her the senzu. “Go to him.”

Vega finally heard those words. She turned red. The princess had been caught red handed. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Trunks caught onto Gohan’s words. Joy filled his heart. It appeared that Goku’s feelings weren’t one-sided. “Mom, we know,” he gestured up at the pure saiyan who was locked in battle. He offered her the senzu, “go and fight for your happiness.”

Vega took the bean from her son. Then looked back at the battle. She took a deep breath as she ate the senzu. The last of her pain faded, but to their surprise, she turned and walked into the building. The princess grabbed a pair of pants that would match the shirt she had on. That former gi of Kakarot that Black had used was still lying around. She kept on Kakarot’s shirt, getting a good whiff of his scent. It calmed her as she walked back out onto the battlefield. She watched the fight, then flew off. Her Kakarot was waiting for her.

“I would have never thought I would see the day that Vega wore an orange Gi.” Gohan stated with a grin.

“Neither did I.” Trunks joked.

* * *

 

Goku was barely holding his ground. The merged Zamasu was coming at him with everything he had, forcing Goku to be on the defense. This was bad. His power was waning. Staying in this form for too long was draining him.

Zamasu laughed. “Now, Son Goku, this is the end of you.” The fused being prepared its final blast, but different blast hit him straight in the eyes. “Fuck!”

As the monster covered its eyes as they healed, Goku turned only for his heart to stop. Vega was standing there next to him, but that wasn’t what he was focused on. Her outfit was pleasing. Sure, it was his clothes, but dammit, they looked good on her. The warrior had to stop himself from drooling. “So, Kakarot, what did I miss?” She asked, smiling at how dumbstruck he looked. The princess walked up to him and grabbed his chin. “I know I’m beautiful, Kakarot, but don’t expect me to wear this all of the time.”

“I…I don’t.” Goku said quickly. “But I will admit that it looks better on you then it does me.” Her eyes followed to where he was looking and Vega blushed. Her breasts were perked up between the orange junction of the gi. “Umm…”

The princess felt embarrassed, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. “We have other problems to deal with.” Her eyes fell back on Zamasu. Her anger grew. This being was the one that violated her. He was the one that defiled and used her Kakarot’s body like a puppet. She would show no remorse. She began to power up, preparing herself to fire a galic gun at her captor. Kakarot stood next to her, grabbing her hands and adding his own power to her attack. They stared at each other, letting the warmth inside of them grow as the attack formed. “I knew you would come back.” Vega said.

Goku smiled at her. “Like I would leave you hanging.” The blast fired, knocking Zamasu back. The creature attempted another attack, but Goku snarled at it. “Don’t you see that we’re having a moment here?!”

Vega growled as well, she turned her attention back to the merged monster. She wanted to rip him to shreds. Everything that Zamasu and Black had stood for, almost broke her. Her pride had nearly been torn to pieces…but in the end, she figured that she needed to thank the two of them. If they hadn’t made this zero mortals plan, she would have never discovered Kakarot’s feelings.

But then to the surprise to the pair, the two split in two. For some reason, the fusion didn’t last. The hole in Black was gone, but now it was stuck in Zamasu. They stared at the kai, but the hole didn’t appear to be healing. The fusion had to have messed with his immortality.

Goku sent another blast out of his hand, this one going straight through the kai’s head. Blood splattered as Zamasu’s body fell to the ground, broken and dead.

Black stared at his partner in shock. He snarled. He would use the super dragonballs after this. “You think you’ve won…” He began, only to notice that Vega was no longer at Goku’s side. Where did she go? As he pondered that question, Son Goku smiled. “What are you smiling about?!” But before the false saiyan could say anything else, his ki blade attack went through his chest. He stared at it, then twisted his head to find the princess behind him. How had he not sensed her? Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t sense anyone around him at all. The fusion must have taken that away from him.

Vega smirked, as she began to cut up with the blade. She poured all of her anger into her revenge. Black would feel every kind of pain imaginable. Under the eyes of her Kakarot, she nodded. Her warrior gave her a dark grin as he blasted Black between the legs. The smell of singed flesh came over them as that part burned off. But her torture was far from done. The false saiyan was pleading for his life. Blood drained down his body as Vega pulled Black’s face back. “I guess I do have to thank you,” she dug the blade upward. “because of you, I finally have Kakarot.” The princess spit in his face, “but that isn’t enough to save you.” She made the final blow, cutting through his skull.

The princess watched as the body fell to the ground. That grin remained on her face as she stared down at that body. It was pleasant seeing her rapists as corpses, even if that wouldn’t erase what they had done. “It seems that you had fun.” Goku said.

Vega’s eyes shifted finding her Kakarot looking down at her. “I told you that I would be the one to finish him off.” She teased.

Goku smiled, “that you did.” He wrapped his arms around her. Those strong-willed eyes were locked with his as happiness flooded him. “Let’s go home, I bet there’s a little boy that wants to see his mama.”

The princess nodded. “And what about you?”

The warrior’s eyes brightened. “I’ve always wanted to see you.” He purred into her neck. “I’ve dreamed of you being mine.”

“To think that our thoughts were aligned.” The princess stated. She was shocked though as Kakarot picked her up like a bride. “What are you?” She was silenced by his lips, but didn’t argue. There was no pushing him away. Instead, her hands found their way around his neck as she kissed him back. That electricity was back, crackling under her skin. As he pulled away to breath, his head rested against hers. “I…let’s go home.”

Goku smiled. “We do have another stop on our way back…that is if Gowasu takes us there first.”

Vega felt confused as Gohan and Trunks caught up to them. Both boys laughed as both of their parents turned red. “No reason for you to get embarrassed, Dad.” Gohan joked.

Trunks couldn’t help but smile as his mother turned back to stare at Goku. He could see it. She looked genuinely happy… no, happy wasn’t the right word. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if there was a word for what he was witnessing. “We have a couple of minutes before Gowasu comes back.”

Goku wasn’t letting Vega down though. He was keeping her in place. He wasn’t planning to surrender her until they were back on Earth with the past Trunks in her arms. It didn’t seem that she was complaining. The princess was cuddling into his chest. She seemed content to be this close to him.

Gowasu showed up a minute later. The elder kai sighed in relief as he saw the two corpses to the side. It appeared that Black and Zamasu were gone. Using the time ring, he returned them to their own time. Only Vega was confused. Why were they in the realm of the gods? She was about to ask Kakarot, when they were surrounded by saiyans. The princess looked at the others, many of which were cheering over her safe return.

Goku watched as Nappa and Raditz got closer. The two of them stared at Vega in that orange outfit. Neither of them had believed what they had overhead. Beerus and Whis had run off. The angel had been giggling about an idea of a wedding present, but the two still didn’t believe it.

“Kakarot, you can put me down now.” Vega said. She wanted to speak with the others. She wouldn’t get another chance like this and she could see her father. The princess looked up and she could see a look of defiance in his eyes. Her warrior was still fearful of any possible injuries she had. Deciding it would be best to calm his nerves, she grabbed his chin. “I’m not going anywhere.” Putting his fears to bed, she kissed him.

Goku closed his eyes, letting her control the kiss. Happiness flooded him. He was still having a hard time believing all of this was over with. Slowly, he set her down, pulling away from the kiss reluctantly. Vega giggled and Goku realized that he had gone super saiyan. Earth’s hero turned red as he slowly let her go.

Nappa and Raditz’s mouths dropped. Both of them really thought it would be one-sided. But clearly, that wasn’t the case at all. Vega was clearly into Kakarot. Then there was the fact that she was wearing his clothes. Kakarot was missing a shirt too, just what the hell had happened?

Bardock smirked as he wrapped his arm around his wife and Gine giggled. It looked like Kakarot had truly captured the princess’s heart. He couldn’t wait for the elites to try and say something negative about his son now.

King Vegeta walked forward, staring at his daughter. His eyes almost filled with tears. “You’re alive…thank Kami!”

Vega turned red as Kakarot stayed close. “Yes, I survived. But then again, I’ve always been a survivor.”

“It looks like you’ve found yourself quite the mate.” Her father smirked as he looked up at Kakarot. To think that the third class held a gem like this was extortionary. “I’m proud of you, Vega.”

She turned red, but bowed to her father. She knew it was time to say her goodbyes, but Kakarot stopped her. “The planet will be restored soon.”

Vega’s eyes grew. “What?”

“We made a deal. They helped me get out of hell, so I’m going to use the super dragonballs to bring back our planet and their lives.” Goku looked down at her. “What?” As he asked her though, she pulled him back down into another kiss. Earth’s hero didn’t think he had ever kissed someone so much in such a short amount of time, but he could get used to this. As his arms wrapped around her once more he pulled back from the kiss. Why was it that every time they kissed, she took his breath away?

Goku placed his fingers against his head as Gohan and Trunks placed their hands on him. They teleported out of heaven and in front of Capsule Corp.

Vega looked around at the party of people standing outside of the building. She was surprised to find Bloomer standing there with Chichi. The two motioned for them to come inside. The princess wondered what was going on, but there on the table sat some paperwork. “What are those?” She pondered.

Chichi gave her a smile. “Those are divorce papers.”

Goku stared at his wife. He didn’t expect her to be so willing to do this. “I…”

“I’ve always known.” Chichi answered. “I knew it was going to happen eventually.” Goku appeared to want to argue. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve found someone else.”

This was shocking to Earth’s hero as he walked forwards and signed his name. Chichi had already signed it. Goku looked over, finding the same kind of document for Vega. Bloomer had already signed it as well. The princess walked forward, reading it before she signed it. “Now that that’s done, I want to see my son.” Vega was still alert. This was still Bloomer. She didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him… which was pretty far.

Bloomer glared at his ex-wife. Goku was in for a major disappointment. The princess was no longer his problem, which was fine with him. The CEO would have been happier if it didn’t happen at his expense.

“Mama!” Vega froze in place as she heard a voice she thought she might not hear again speak. Slowly she turned, finding her Trunks running towards her. Did he grow while she was gone? It felt like it. Immediately, she opened her arms, picking him up. His face dug into her chest as he cried. “I knew you would come back!”

Normally, she would have gotten after him for his tears, but she couldn’t help it as she burst into tears as well. She felt another pair of arms around her as Kakarot pulled her into him.

Trunks looked up from his mother’s chest when he noticed the shift. The boy smiled. “Is Goku going to be my new Papa?!”

Bloomer frowned. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“This makes me and Goten brothers, doesn’t it?” Trunks looked back and forth. “Look, Daddy, Mama looks happy!”

Bloomer continued to frown as Vega put their son down. Trunks had run off to tell Goten the good news. As the CEO glared at Vega, he noticed that Goku’s arms were pulling the princess tighter against him. “We should get something to eat.” Earth’s hero said.

“I am hungry. It’s been a while since I’ve had a decent meal.” Vega said, forgetting that the others were even there.

Chichi giggled. “Good thing that I made dinner.” She led them out of the room, figuring that the two of them would want to eat before she headed out. She was moving back with her father until the capsule house that Bloomer was giving her was finished.

Goku stuffed himself, as did Vega. They didn’t say that much to anyone as they ate. But once they were stuffed, all either of them could think about was going to bed.

Bloomer looked between them. “I guess you can stay here.” It wasn’t like Goku’s house was usable. And it would take a while for Goku to fix up the house that he used to have with Grandpa Gohan.

Vega led Kakarot to her bedroom. Her eyes grew as she stared at the king-sized bed. She was tired, but at the same time, a yearning stirred in her.

Goku sat on the bed. He felt a little nervous. This was the first time they would be sharing a bed. He was about to move over, but stopped in place. Vega was pulling at the sash of her pants. “Ve…Vega?”

The princess came closer, grabbing Kakarot’s sash and pulling it. “I know you’re tired…but…” She looked away as she blushed. “Kakarot, can we…?”

Goku placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap. “If you want me, you’ll have me.” He felt her hands on his chest. He wanted this more than anything. After everything they had been through, he would gladly spend the night with her.

Vega stared into his eyes. Her body felt warm as she said the words that would truly change things between them. “I want to forget him and his touch…” She leaned closer, whispering that final sentence. “Kakarot, make love to me.”

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Everything went silent for a moment. Goku as still grasping what he had just heard. Vega wanted them to… As it registered, the warrior pulled her into a kiss. She wanted him to cleanse her of Black’s misdeeds. He would do anything to make it so. Slowly, he pulled at the gi shirt she was wearing. There was no resistance. Even if they revealed their feelings, he still expected her to play hard to get, but no. The princess wanted him and he would give her everything she desired.

As her chest was revealed to him, Goku let out a low groan. He wanted to make sure that this moment was perfect. He would take things slow. She asked to be made love to, he would show her how much he truly loved her. His hands glided over that soft skin, taking in every square inch that was exposed. She leaned in closer, allowing their lips to meet. The kiss was slow, each movement had a purpose beyond the understanding of others. Goku was pouring everything he had into this. As his lips moved against the princess’s, he deepened the kiss. Her lips opened up, letting him nibble on her lower lip. A soft whimper came from her, encouraging him to continue. Slowly, she allowed her own tongue to touch the warrior’s. As it happened, Goku groaned. He worked his own tongue, slipping it into her mouth. The two muscles lingered against each other, tasting and exploring the place they had both longed to touch for ages.

Vega moaned as Kakarot’s tongue slid against her own. Her hands were fisting in his hair, running her fingers against his scalp. The princess could feel the warrior’s hands on her hips. His thumbs were rubbing against her skin, taking in how soft she was. Both of them were panting as their lips pulled apart. Kakarot kept his forehead against hers, allowing their eyes to lock. The princess slid her hands down from his hair, dragging them down his defined chest. How many times had she dreamed of doing such a thing? “Kakarot…” His body was just so hard, those years of training had turned him into a perfect saiyan warrior. She felt aroused as his own hands moved up her body. The princess could tell that Kakarot wanted to feel every part of her skin and revel in it. Her breasts were exposed but this was the first time that earth’s hero had even gotten close to them. She let out a sigh as Kakarot lowered his head, trailing his lips down her neck. A whimper left her as his tongue worked against her skin, tasting her flesh in the most intimate way. “Mark…Oh.” She moaned as he bit into her skin, but unlike the last time, Kakarot was taking his time. Her mate was insuring that his mark would stay this time.

The princess held onto him, letting herself nuzzle into his neck. It was her turn. She found her spot and bit down, earning her a moan from her mate. Goku groaned, letting Vega do as she wished. He knew that this biting had to be important. He felt a little different as the bond between them seemed to solidify. Those words left his lips as the princess pulled up from her mark. Their eyes locked, sending chills down Goku’s spine. It was so hard to believe that this was real. That his princess was really his. The warrior watched her as she attempted to stand, but instead Goku decided to flip them. He remained dominate over her for a couple of seconds, kissing at her delicate skin as he trailed himself down her body. Whimpers and mewls filled the air as he got to those pants.

Goku tugged at her pants, pulling them free from her. He groaned, taking in the sight of her womanhood. Slowly, he pulled her legs apart. “Beautiful.” The word left his mouth without a thought. He could sense her blushing as he leaned in, taking in her scent. She was already dripping wet. The warrior placed his hands on her, pulling her folds apart so he could get a good look. Another groan rang from him as he leaned in, sliding his tongue against a small pearl that was awaiting him.

The princess moaned, heat filled her as that tongue twisted around her clit. Her hips bucked, but Kakarot held her down. She wanted more, but he kept up that soft rhythm. The warrior hummed, sending vibrations against her pearl, a needy moan escapade her lips. “Kaka…oh.” Her fingers knotted in the sheets as pleasure took her. “yes, oh…” She moaned as that tongue dragged down to her core, sucking and licking up her juices.

Goku groaned. This was better than he dreamed it would be. Her responses were driving him insane. Each sound she made had him growing harder. His tongue slipped inside of her, twisting it gently so that he didn’t hurt her. The last thing he wanted was to give her anymore painful memories.

Vega whimpered, feeling Kakarot’s fingers move to play with her clit. She stared down the body, watching as he devoured her. The princess moaned, clawing at the bed and ripping the sheets. This was ecstasy at its finest. Never before had she felt this much pleasure from another person. His name continued to leave her lips as his tongue and fingers switched places.

Eventually, Goku pulled up, keeping his fingers inside of her as he looked down her body. She really was beautiful. The appearance of her locked in pleasure like this was intoxicating, but they were far from done. With great anticipation, he removed his fingers from her dripping core. The warrior brought them to his mouth, licking himself clean. Vega pulled herself back onto the bed, going closer to where the pillows were. Her eyes remained locked with his as he pulled his own pants down. Finally, after all of these years, this day had come. The princess motioned for him to climb on top of her. Her eyes were scanning his body, taking in everything as he pulled himself on top of her. Their eyes remained locked as Goku settled himself between her legs. The warrior rubbed himself against her core. Taking pleasure in the sounds she was making. “You’re sure you want me?” he asked, not wanting to hurt her. She had been through a lot in the last couple of weeks…probably months for her as she was locked in that room.

Vega touched the side of his face. “Give me all you’ve got.” Her legs moved up and around his waist, giving him perfect access to her. Kakarot didn’t look away or flinch as he pushed forward. The princess gasped as the warrior penetrated her. He stayed in place. Vega guessed that Kakarot was allowing himself a moment before he began to move. Her hands touched his chest. “Kakarot, move.” She was breathing hard as the warrior began to pull back. Those hips thrust back in slowly, he was attempting to build the heat between them. Soft moans left her lips as he kept going. With each thrust, earth’s hero moved faster. “Kak…oh, Kakarot…”

Goku moaned, he thrust in faster. This was better than he imagined it would be. “Vega…Kami…” he pushed in deeper, placing his entire length inside. He panted as he moved faster. The bed was making all kinds of unhealthy sounds, but Goku didn’t care in the slightest. Her hands had moved around his neck, cradling his face as they made love. Goku turned his face, kissing her hand as he thrust forward.

“Oh.” Vega could hear the sound of his balls slapping against her with each thrust. “Kaka…don’t …oh, don’t stop…” It felt like she was melting.

Goku panted. Her heat was so tight around him. The warrior didn’t know how much longer he would last. “Vega…I…I love you…” Her hands pulled him down into a kiss, but he kept going, thrusting deep inside of her.

The princess whimpered as her hands moved to his back, leaving long scratches as she held on. His lips popped off of hers as she gave into her ecstasy. The heat in her body felt like it was going to erupt out of her like a volcano. “Kaka…oh, I…I…” she whimpered, holding on to him, “I love YOU!” Crashes of pleasure hit her. It was like a tsunami was rocking her body as she came. Her body tightened and contorted as she gave into ecstasy. She had died before, but this was the real heaven.

Goku groaned, feeling that heat clamp down on him. He growled her name low in his throat as he lost himself. His seed shot out, coating her pulsing core. The warrior continued to move his hips though, milking himself dry. She was whimpering as he did so, urging him forward. “Vega…”

Her eyes shone up at him. Goku was sure that he had never seen that much joy from anyone before. He leaned down, kissing her lightly. Allowing both of them to come down from the high they had just experienced.

Vega purred into his shoulder as he pulled out. She had never felt this good in her entire life. The two of them shifted around so that they were on their sides. The princess faced Kakarot’s chest, digging her face into his muscled form. The warrior had started to purr as well, holding her tightly against him. She felt secure as he kissed her forehead, lulling her to sleep.

Goku smiled to himself as she fell asleep in his arms. It had been perfect. All of this was perfect. He held her closer, fearing that he would wake up in the time chamber. That she would be back in Bloomer or Black’s grasp. But he knew that to be impossible. He had felt pain throughout all of it. Slowly, he passed out, keeping her locked against him until sunrise.

* * *

Bloomer and Yamchi stood there in the hallway. The two of them were shocked at what they had just heard. “That can’t be right.” Bloomer stated. This was impossible. How did Goku just pleasure the princess? Vega was impossible. There was no way that such a thing could happen.

Yamchi took Bloomer’s hand. “It just did. Maybe Goku was what she needed all along.”

The CEO sighed. “Yeah, I bet you’re right. Come on, let’s go break in our bed.” Yamchi followed him down the hall and to their room, only for the two of them to go straight to bed. They would speak with Goku and Vega in the morning and figure out what the duo planned to do.

* * *

5 years later…

Goku smirked as he walked outside of his house. Grandpa Gohan’s old house had been restored, with some add-ons. The fighter had been shocked to find out about Piccolo and Chichi, but he was happy that she had moved on.

He and Vega got married only a couple of weeks after they had returned from the future. The princess didn’t want anyone to hold her up as she already knew what she wanted and there was no way that Goku was going to complain about that.

The future Trunks and Mai had moved out to Planet Vegeta after it had been reformed. Vega and Goku made trips there at least once a week. Trunks was learning about how to rule from his grandfather as Vega choose to vacate the throne. It wasn’t that she didn’t see herself as worthy, but the princess had her hands full. The past Trunks had taken over Capsule Corp. While Goten was working alongside him.

Gohan had stopped wearing those sweater vests, for which Videl was grateful. He had started as a professor now, but chose to wear what he wanted over what was expected.

Bloomer and Yamchi had their own child, but as strange as it sounded, the two broke things off. Yamchi had found herself another man... after Bloomer had a flare up. With the CEO’s confidence shattered, there was really nothing left of him. Bloomer had to be taken to a hospital until he was finally kept there. It shocked everyone when Tien told them about himself and Yamchi…which in Goku’s eyes was a long time coming. It seemed that karma had really bit Bloomer in the ass.

Vega walked out of their house, finding Kakarot on the lawn. “We have everything settled for our trip then,” she stated placing a bag over her shoulder. The princess couldn’t help but laugh. Beerus almost had a heart attack when she announced that she was pregnant a few years back. It wasn’t until Whis explained why that both Goku and Vega understood what they truly were. A love like theirs was rare, anything created by that love would automatically be set to be trained as a god of destruction.

“Good. I think that Whis will have fun babysitting. I don’t know about Beerus though,” the warrior laughed.

Vega grinned. “It will do them some good. Besides, I need a break.” She was already imagining how much sparring they would get in by themselves.

Whis appeared before them with Beerus hanging his head. The angel was very amused by all of this, while the god was flat out annoyed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Goku whistled, signaling that Beerus and Whis were here to whoever was inside. Out of the house ran two little girls. His little princesses ran up the god’s legs, giggling as they did so. Beerus growled as Whis laughed. “Now Kega, Verra, I expect you’ll be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, Papa!” the duo said, pulling on the god’s ears.

Whis chuckled. “I can think of some training to get rid of that energy.” The angel walked away, lighting up his staff and taking them away from Earth.

Goku and Vega stood there on the lawn. “It’s going to be quiet without them here for a week,” the princess stated. Of course, Beerus wasn’t going to be happy with either of them when he returned. Vega turned back to Kakarot. “He’s really not going to be thrilled when they return home.”

Goku cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

She spun around almost hitting Kakarot in the face, but his hand stopped her. Her mate grinned back at her as she landed the final blow with her words. “I’m pregnant.”

Goku froze in place as those words hit him. He shook. “Really?” The warrior dropped to his knees, grabbing her stomach and placing it against his face. From there he searched for the Ki that was floating around. “A son!”

Vega nodded. “Can you imagine Beerus’s face? He’s bound to explode.”

Goku didn’t move from the ground, his eyes only looked up at her. “We should celebrate.” He stood, keeping his eyes on hers. “My queen.”

The princess gasped as he kissed the side of her neck. Kakarot picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked back into their house. Vega was laughing. She couldn’t help it. Joy filled her…she wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this. Finally, after all of her pain and suffering, she could truly lose herself in paradise.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the ride. Please join us for our next fic, Accidentally in Love, which updates every other Friday, alternating with Poison. Accidentally in Love is a Goku/FemVegeta fic full of fun, humor, and more than a little too much innocence.


End file.
